El último llamado
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Seiya, Shun, Shaina y June, diez años después de finalizar las guerras santas, reciben un sobre misterioso escrito de puño y letra de la difunta Athena, señalándoles que deben cumplir para ella una última misión.
1. Testamento

Jojojo Feliz Navidad! Santa Mel está viva, y sé que ha sido un año difícil para todo el mundo. Así que traigo un pequeño presente a mis lectores, y especialmente a **Lallen**, ya que este es tu fic de regalo, del grupo El acuario de Camus, le puse todo lo que le pediste a Santa, jajajaja básicamente Seiya/Shaina y Shun/June, no sabía por cuál decidirme, al final terminé escribiendo de las dos parejas, claro que no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas fluffy, lo mío es más el drama intenso, pero trataré de que lleve algo como lo que me pediste.

También este fic va con mucho amor para mis lectores fan del Shun/June, sé que me he portado mal con ustedes, dejando en hiatus mis fics, no hay palabra que compense esta situación. Por ahora, les dejo esta historia intensa, que dividí en dos partes, como obsequio de Navidad, espero les guste, si pueden dejar review, sería lindo, un abrazo para todos, y que dentro de lo posible, tengan unas bonitas fiestas de final de año.

* * *

**El último llamado.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Acto I.

Carta para ti.

"_Si esta carta ha llegado a tus manos, es porque ya no estoy físicamente con todos ustedes. Sé que a estas alturas debe parecerte extraño, quizás ya estés viviendo una vida normal, puede que en apariencia sientas que todo está bien, pero te conozco, y sé que dentro de ti aún quedan dudas sobre cómo se puede existir en un mundo de paz, cuando aprendiste que debías pelear, vivir y morir por mí. Déjame decirte que hay una respuesta a ese vacío que corroe tus pensamientos cada noche, es por ello que te encomiendo una última misión, en la víspera de año nuevo debes estar en Atenas, en el puerto El Pireo a las 8 de la mañana en punto, allí recibirás instrucciones"._

Han transcurrido diez años desde la última guerra santa. Cuatro cartas fueron despachadas desde el correo de Tokio, y fueron enviadas a cuatro puntos distintos del mundo: una a Roma, al gimnasio de una instructora de lucha grecorromana, otra a una excavación arqueológica en Aksum, Etiopía. Una tercera carta llegó a un hospital en Tokio, y la última, a una caleta de pescadores en la Isla de Okinawa.

— ¡No puede ser posible! Esta carta…está escrita a mano, es su letra, pero, Athena murió hace ya diez años— Shaina, primero incrédula, revisó meticulosamente la carta que estaba escrita en griego. El asunto le era demasiado extraño, pero tenía el timbre y sellos de la Fundación Graude, y había sido enviada desde Japón recientemente — Ella siempre estará ligada a mi vida, de una u otra manera, siendo mi rival, o siendo mi diosa, pero hice el juramento de protegerla. Iré. Es la última misión que ella me encomendó, y aunque sea sospechoso, si se trata de una falsificación o lo que sea, debo investigarlo—.

— ¿Fundación Graude? ¿El santuario? ¡Ya basta, no pretendo regresar a eso nuevamente! Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas — June apretó la carta con fuerzas entre sus manos, deseaba romperla, y con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras sus manos temblaban, se contuvo— Sentí su cosmos de despedida el día que ella murió, cumplí sus órdenes siempre al pie de la letra hasta que me dio mi libertad, pero parece que incluso aunque haya paz, sigo siendo la esclava de Athena…pero eso se acabó, no iré, el Santuario ya no existe, quedó destruido, sepultado bajo los escombros de la última guerra santa, junto a mi vida como amazona, para siempre—.

— Saori…Ikki…— el corazón de Shun dio un vuelco enorme al reconocer los elegantes kanji con los que escribía la antigua dueña de la Fundación Graude. Esa era su letra, no podía ser falsa, y además venía con timbres y sellos de la institución. Varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al recordar viejos tiempos, en especial, la última batalla de su hermano y de su diosa, dobló el papel con sumo cuidado, tomando entonces, una importante decisión — Si Athena me envía a una última misión, allí estaré, se lo prometí a Ikki desde niños, cumpliré mi deber hasta el final como un verdadero hombre, incluso ahora, a pesar de que tengo la vida normal que siempre quise—.

— ¡No puede ser! — Seiya perdió el aliento al abrir el sobre que venía con su nombre escrito. Su corazón sintió una punzada fuerte, puesto que después de tantos años, de tanta tristeza y soledad por su partida, no esperaba que volviese a saber nada de Saori. ¿Por qué a pesar de que ya no estaba viva seguía invadiendo su vida como si nunca se hubiera marchado?

A él, más que a nadie, le había costado muchísimo superar el ascenso de Athena en gloria y majestad, a asumir como nueva diosa reina del Olimpo, renunciando a su cuerpo mortal, y dejando a su habitáculo descansar por la eternidad en los campos Elíseos. A Seiya le había tomado años entender las razones por las cuales Saori eligió morir. Su lado egoísta lo único que deseaba en ese entonces, era que las guerras se detuvieran para comprender los sentimientos que habían aflorado por ella, pero no contaba con que su tiempo mortal se agotaría tan pronto sin siquiera darles una oportunidad pequeña para poder sincerarse, y cuando Saori murió, él jamás se lo pudo perdonar.

¿Acaso esto era una malísima broma de la Fundación Graude? ¿Por qué ahora, después de diez años, se le llamaba a una última misión, justo cuando ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener la vida de un hombre normal? ¿Podría cumplir lo que se le pedía sin que el fantasma del dolor se apoderara de él nuevamente? Con la mente confusa, el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso arrugó la carta, y también el pasaje de avión que venía dentro del sobre. No sabía si realmente acudiría a ese último llamado.

Acto II.

Reencuentro.

El Pireo, Grecia, 31 de Diciembre, 07:30 A.M.

— No sabes lo mucho que me alegré al verte en el aeropuerto, no imaginé que vendrías a esta misión, de hecho, pensaba que sólo a mí me habían llamado—. Sonrió Shun bajando del taxi que había tomado desde el hotel donde estaba alojando desde el día anterior— Me recuerda nuestros viejos tiempos.

— No estaba muy seguro de venir, por un instante no me sentí preparado, pero creo que la mejor manera de saber si puedo dar vuelta la página en mi vida, es enfrentándome a esta situación, no escapando de ella— contestó Seiya con bastante energía en su voz, despreocupado como el jovencito rebelde de antaño, mientras bajaba también del taxi.

— Es verdad, tú siempre resuelves las cosas de frente—.

Ambos amigos acomodaron sus chaquetas y bufandas, ya que aquella mañana estaba muy fría, y avanzaron por el puerto, entre varios muelles, en busca del guía que les daría las instrucciones de su misión. Shun iba vestido con jeans, y un suéter de cuello alto, mientras que Seiya llevaba puesta ropa deportiva, como si fuera a participar en los juegos olímpicos o en un mundial de fútbol. En ambos casos, ambos optaron por lo más cómodo, debían estar listos para la acción, por si era necesario.

— Y ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida todos estos años? — preguntó el antiguo Caballero de Andrómeda, ya que, cansados por el viaje desde Tokio, se quedaron dormidos apenas llegaron al hotel, teniendo poco tiempo de conversar.

— Después de recibir la herencia del viejo Kido, vagué por todo Japón, hasta que decidí quedarme a vivir en Okinawa, allí me dedico a pescar, le doy recorridos a los turistas en bote, y tengo una pequeña escuela de fútbol— explicó Seiya sin dar demasiados detalles.

— ¿Y Seika? —.

— Vive en Okinawa también, pero se casó y ahora vive con su marido, tengo dos sobrinos—. Sonrió Seiya pensando que después de todo, recuperar a su hermana, y tener una nueva familia era algo alentador, y no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento— ¿Y tú? Imagino que ya estás casado, recuerdo que en el torneo galáctico eras muy popular entre las chicas, y tener el sueldo de un médico es un imán muy poderoso para la mayoría de las mujeres— comentó interesado en saber qué había sido de la vida de su amigo.

— Luego de la muerte de Ikki y de Saori, tras recibir la herencia, la usé para nivelar mis estudios, y después entré a estudiar medicina, desde que terminé me he dedicado a trabajar, la verdad, no he tenido tiempo de salir con chicas, paso la mayor parte del día en el hospital, y cuando no estoy trabajando, estoy entrenando o estudiando para poder ayudar a mis pacientes— contestó Shun algo apenado por no tener nada mejor que contar.

— No sé por qué no me extraña para nada lo que me cuentas, después de todo, siempre has sido el más bondadoso y compasivo de los cinco— suspiró Seiya resignado a la forma tranquila de ser de su amigo— Yo imaginaba que a estas alturas ya tendrías una candorosa familia, deberías pensar menos en los demás, y un poquito más en ti, divertirte un rato, conocer gente, si te animas, ve a visitarme a Okinawa, no te arrepentirás—.

— Así estoy bien, pero, jamás podría rechazar una invitación de ninguno de ustedes— sonrió Shun con nostalgia, recordando que efectivamente alguna vez deseó tener una familia antes de cambiar completamente sus prioridades. También pensó en sus amigos Hyoga y Shiryu, el primero seguía soltero al igual que Seiya y él, mientras que el segundo tenía ya tres hijos con Shunrei— Sería divertido si volviésemos a reunirnos todos—.

Seiya estaba a punto de contestarle que le entusiasmaba la idea de una reunión entre los cuatro, pero repentinamente pasó junto a él, una mujer alta, esbelta, de tez blanca, y largo cabello verdoso que caía desordenado, como si fuera salvaje e indomable. Llevaba puesto un jean de color azul apretado, junto a una camiseta de color malva bien ajustada, botas negras con alto tacón, y una chaqueta con chiporro del mismo color de la camiseta.

— ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! — dijo Seiya de improviso y con voz alta para ser escuchado, alcanzando a la mujer que caminaba con rapidez, y que no pareció sentirse identificada con las palabras del antiguo Caballero de Pegaso. Pero este, decidido a no ser ignorado, cogió el brazo de la mujer en forma un tanto brusca y por respuesta, ella volteó rápidamente, y con destreza, cogió a Seiya por el mismo brazo y lo lanzó con fiereza contra el suelo.

— ¡No me toques asqueroso! — dijo la mujer furiosa.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Estás bien? — Shun corrió hacia su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Seiya? — La mujer, quien no era otra más que Shaina, tragó saliva, y de inmediato posó su mirada en el hombre que había tirado al suelo, creyendo que era un acosador. No era que no lo hubiera visto, sólo que de espalda no podía imaginar que se trataba de Seiya, y además ella estaba más preocupada en encontrar al guía de la misión ¿Tanto había bajado de nivel en todos esos años? ¿A pesar de ser instructora de lucha grecorromana? ¿O se debía a que ya no usaba su cosmos ni siquiera para saber si los demás estaban vivos? — _debo dejar de chatear por el celular o de verdad perderé las habilidades que tanto trabajo me costó desarrollar— _pensó.

— ¡Ay! Aunque pasan los años jamás se te quita lo bruta— se quejó el aludido, sobándose el brazo, mientras se ponía de pie— Deberías cambiar la foto de perfil del conejito de tu Facebook, la gente se lleva una impresión equivocada de tu persona, piensan que eres dulce, no que golpeas como una roca ¡Eso es publicidad engañosa! — .

— ¿Acaso no puedes saludar como la gente normal? No te habría atacado si no te hubieras acercado como psicópata— protestó Shaina cruzándose de brazos, evitando mostrar de que la sola presencia de ese hombre, aún era capaz de ponerla nerviosa, aunque en el fondo, le alegraba que no cambiara su forma de ser extrovertida y directa.

— Pensé que después de comunicarnos por tanto tiempo a través de redes sociales, habías aprendido a tener capacidad de diálogo— se burló Seiya, mientras la antigua amazona de Ofiocus no sabía si seguir golpeándolo para que se callara, o tratar de ser más amable con él, como cuando charlaban por whatsapp.

— Cuantos años Shaina, te vez muy bien, no esperábamos que también vinieras aquí a El Pireo— saludó Shun acercándose a ambos, interrumpiendo el encuentro. En el fondo, su aguda intuición le advertía que esos dos mantenían contacto con mucha frecuencia, y él estaba sobrando en ese minuto, pero tenía que hacer algo, ya que era evidente que la misión le sería encomendada a los tres, o de otra forma, la amazona no estaría allí.

— ¿Shun? Esperen un segundo— Shaina hizo una pausa comprendiendo la situación— Hace un mes recibí una carta de la Fundación Graude, diciéndome que debía cumplir una última misión, por eso estoy aquí, imagino entonces que…—.

— Así es, los tres fueron mandados a llamar por órdenes de Saori—. Una voz familiar proveniente de un yate junto a ellos interrumpió a Shaina.

— ¡Hyoga! — dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras este último sonreía burlonamente.

— Siempre metiéndote en problemas por tu impulsividad Seiya, tú no cambias, vamos, suban al yate, desde aquí zarparemos hacia el lugar donde deberán desarrollar la misión— les invitó el antiguo Caballero del Cisne, e instantes después, el grupo se encontraba tomando café en la cabina del "Athene III", un yate que llevaba por insignia un mochuelo, y que pertenecía a la Fundación Graude.

— ¿Tú también vienes a la misión? —. Preguntó Shun a Hyoga, mientras Seiya miraba con curiosidad todos los botones de la cabina.

— No vayas a tocar algo o quizás explotemos— murmuró Shaina viendo que el inquieto hombre ya estaba listo para poner sus manos en el timón.

— Yo sé conducir esta belleza— se defendió Seiya.

— Sí, pero este yate lo manejo yo, ya que esta misión está bajo mi mando— Hyoga se interpuso entre su amigo y el timón, dándole también una respuesta a Shun.

— Entonces ¿somos sólo nosotros cuatro? — preguntó Shaina con curiosidad.

— La verdad es que sólo estoy a cargo de transportarlos y darles las primeras instrucciones. Como ya saben, desde que se abrió el testamento de Saori, me quedé como presidente del directorio de la Fundación Graude, en vista de que Shiryu decidió tener una vida tranquila con Shunrei en Rozan— explicó Hyoga con seriedad.

— Ya veo —. Contestaron los tres.

— Entonces ¿Tú nos hiciste llegar estas cartas? ¿Cómo es posible que tengan la letra de Saori? Y ¿Por qué se nos encomienda una misión justo diez años después de su muerte? — . se atrevió a preguntar Seiya.

— Sí, yo envié las cartas, pero Saori las dejó escritas mucho antes de pelear contra Zeus— contestó Hyoga cerrando los ojos con tristeza— apenas me convertí en presidente del directorio, me llegó un video en donde Saori me explicó que, además de la herencia del viejo Mitsumasa, había algunas cartas con misiones que ella encomendó a cada uno de nosotros, lo curioso es que cada carta debía ser entregada en fechas puntuales, transcurrida cierta cantidad de años, todos diferentes para cada uno de los sobrevivientes de las guerras santas. Mi deber como presidente es entregarlas y asegurarme que cada uno llegue al lugar de la misión que se le asignó—.

— ¿Tú ya tuviste tu propia misión? — . preguntó Shun.

— Fui el primero de todos en tenerla, pero no puedo dar detalles de mi experiencia, es parte de la voluntad de Saori, hasta que todos hayan cumplido sus misiones— sonrió Hyoga con algo de tristeza— lo extraño de todo esto es que el total de cartas coincide exactamente con todos los que sobrevivimos a la última guerra contra el Olimpo, como si Saori supiese lo que le sucedería—.

Un extraño sentimiento de tristeza invadió a todos los allí presentes, especialmente a Seiya.

— ¿Cuántas personas faltan por cumplir con sus misiones? — preguntó Shaina, ese silencio que se había formado recordando a Saori se le hacía incómodo. La tristeza que emergía cuando recordaba su muerte siempre le provocaba emociones contradictorias, ya que, en el pasado, Athena había sido la diosa por quién debía dar su vida, su amor incondicional, pero también era su rival, aquella a quién Seiya amaba, aunque él mismo no se percatara de sus sentimientos, y en más de alguna ocasión, la amazona llegó a sentirse celosa por aquello especial que había entre la diosa y el caballero de Pegaso.

— Ustedes son los últimos— explicó Hyoga mirando el reloj de la cabina.

— ¿Los últimos? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás haciendo esto? — preguntó Seiya sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

— Desde que se abrió el testamento de Saori hace nueve años— contestó el aludido dirigiéndose a la cubierta del yate, ante el asombro de los demás.

— ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¿Por qué nosotros fuimos los últimos? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamarnos a esta misión? — Seiya, seguido por Shaina y Shun, fue tras Hyoga algo enfadado. No podía creer que pasara esos diez años superando su propio dolor por la pérdida de Saori, mientras ella le había dejado manifestada su última voluntad a través de esa misión con bastante antelación, eso parecía una miserable burla — ¡Dame una maldita explicación para entender cuál es el propósito de reabrirnos las viejas heridas a estas alturas!

— ¡Seiya cálmate por favor! ¡Todos sentimos de una manera similar a la tuya, pero no es necesario que te pongas violento con Hyoga! — Shun al ver que su amigo se abalanzaba sobre el otro, intentó detener la pelea que el ex Pegaso estaba por iniciar.

— ¡Puedes golpearme, pero eso no cambiará en nada las cosas! — se defendió Hyoga.

— ¡No lo detengas Shun! — intervino Shaina quién estaba tan confusa como Seiya.

Era cierto que todos esos años había logrado acercarse a él a través de redes sociales, formando una íntima amistad, pero siempre fue a la distancia. La amazona intentó tener una vida con otros hombres tratando de olvidar a su primer y tortuoso amor, pero le había sido imposible. Para ella, también era una especie de burla el estar allí, después de diez años de dolor, tratando de sanar las heridas de su vida como amazona, en una última misión junto a ese hombre del que parecía que sólo tendría una dulce amistad. Tenerlo frente a ella, sólo le recordaba que Seiya era una especie de estrella para ella, lo suficientemente brillante para entregarle su calidez, pero distante, porque jamás le pertenecería, y ahora Hyoga venía conque esa misión fue asignada para ellos hace muchísimo tiempo, lo mínimo que se merecía por provocarle ese dolor era una paliza. Si los hubiera llamado mucho antes, ya habría podido cerrar definitivamente su agrio pasado.

— ¡No voy a permitir que se peleen! ¡Los comprendo a ambos, yo también siento que esto es una burla, que mi alma sufre por recordar la muerte de mi hermano y de Saori, que pudimos haber hecho esta última misión hace mucho tiempo, pero Hyoga sólo es la persona que ejecuta la última voluntad de nuestra diosa! Díganme, Seiya, Shaina ¿Cuándo Athena nos ha mentido, o se ha equivocado a lo largo de nuestra vida a su servicio? ¿Acaso no hemos venido hasta acá porque siempre seremos los caballeros que creemos en sus ideales y que estamos dispuestos a morir por ella, en nombre del amor y la paz? — .

Seiya al escuchar las palabras conciliadoras de Shun, soltó la camiseta de Hyoga, y retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de Shaina. En el fondo, el ex caballero de Andrómeda tenía razón, desde que Saori cambió su carácter engreído, y fue madurando a través de las guerras santas, nunca les falló, y siempre creyó en cada uno de ellos.

— Gracias Shun— Hyoga miró a los tres y continuó hablando — Entiendan que mi deber como presidente del directorio de la Fundación Graude, es llevar a cabo la última voluntad de Saori al pie de la letra. Cada carta venía con una fecha para ser entregada, y venía con el nombre de a quién debía ser entregada, esto no ha sido por capricho mío, es lo que nuestra diosa dejó antes de abandonar su cuerpo mortal, estoy seguro que cada misión fue asignada en el momento adecuado para cada uno de nosotros, es todo lo que puedo decir—.

— Lo siento —. Luego de un breve silencio, Seiya comprendió que Hyoga no tenía la culpa, y quizás dentro de él, aún había heridas que estaban abiertas y se empecinaba en creer que ya no estaban dentro de su corazón.

— Por cierto, ya son más de las ocho ¿No deberíamos zarpar? — preguntó Shun mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

— Falta que llegue alguien más— dijo Hyoga mirando desde la cubierta hacia el muelle.

— ¿Alguien más? ¿Es Shiryu? — preguntó Seiya.

— No, no es Shiryu— explicó Hyoga sacando su celular para hacer una llamada.

— ¿Entonces de quién se trata? — preguntó Shun.

— Sea quien sea, ya se le hizo tarde, puede que no venga— dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos.

— Tal vez madrugar no sea lo suyo — Seiya se rascó la cabeza tratando de imaginar de quién se podría tratar — espero no sea el idiota de Jabu.

— El único que tiene problemas para madrugar aquí eres tú Seiya— se burló Shaina— estoy segura que si no te encuentras con Shun en el aeropuerto, no te sacan ni del avión—.

— De hecho, se quedó dormido en el taxi mientras viajábamos hasta acá—.

Mientras Shaina y Shun se burlaban de un Seiya más animado que hace unos instantes, la llamada que Hyoga estaba haciendo se pasó a buzón de voz.

— ¡Maldición, sabía que era tozuda, pero no imaginé que lo fuera tanto! ¡Sólo tiene una cara bonita, pero es terrible! ¡Si cree que se saldrá con la suya está muy equivocada! —.

— ¿Qué sucede Hyoga? — preguntó Shun al verlo tan irritado y molesto.

— ¡Esa mujer! ¡Le di un generoso donativo de parte de la Fundación Graude a la universidad donde trabaja para financiar sus excavaciones y así asegurarme de que viniera a la misión, y ni siquiera me contesta el celular! ¡Pero ya va a ver, sé que vino a la conferencia que organicé en la Universidad de Atenas, exclusivamente para asegurarme que estuviera aquí el día de hoy, iré a buscarla y la traeré a rastras si es necesario! — .

— Hyoga se ve muy enfadado—. Murmuró Seiya por lo bajo.

— Sí, no me imagino quién podría ponerlo de tan mal humor— contestó Shaina.

— Ni qué hizo para ponerlo de esa manera— agregó Shun.

— No es necesario que tengas que llegar a esos límites, sólo me retrasé por el congestionamiento desde Atenas hasta El Pireo—. Todos escucharon una seria voz femenina, y repentinamente, sobre la cubierta del yate, apareció una mujer delgada, rubia, vestida con pantalones, camiseta y una gabardina larga de color negro, además de botines del mismo color, con tacones igual de altos que los de Shaina.

— Menos mal, ya estaba pensando que tendría que romper el cheque que tengo a tu nombre—. Dijo Hyoga algo más calmado en vista de que ya estaban todos.

— Te di mi palabra en nombre de la Universidad de Aksum, sólo tuve un percance— la mujer parecía completamente relajada, mientras se quitaba los guantes para estrechar la mano del antiguo Caballero del Cisne— No estoy aquí por gusto, pero mi trabajo y mi investigación son siempre lo primero en mi vida—.

— Esa cara me es conocida— dijo Seiya mirando a la mujer que estaba hablando con Hyoga.

— No te esfuerces en recordarla, la has visto muy poco Seiya, pero deberías preguntarle a Shun, ya que ambos son muy amigos ¿O me equivoco? — Shaina sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, no esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar, de hecho, desde la última guerra santa, pensaba que no se volverían a ver nunca más en persona.

Seiya dirigió su mirada hacia Shun esperando una explicación, pero se dio cuenta que este tenía la vista perdida en la rubia mujer, respiraba algo agitado, y sus ojos parecían haberse humedecido un poco.

— ¿Shun? — Seiya tocó el brazo de su amigo para ver si se encontraba bien, pero este no reaccionó ante su llamado.

— June —. Se atrevió a decir en voz alta, interrumpiendo la conversación que esta tenía con Hyoga.

— Shun…— contestó la antigua amazona de Camaleón tratando de guardar la compostura, ya que no imaginaba que su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento también iría a esa misión junto con ella— No me esperaba verte en este lugar, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— Quizás no la recuerden, Seiya, Shaina, ella es June, fue la amazona de Camaleón y compañera de entrenamiento de Shun en Isla Andrómeda— explicó Hyoga presentándola a los demás.

— Todas las que fuimos amazonas nos conocemos— contestó Shaina.

— ¡Ya recordé! Eres la chica que llegó desmayada en los brazos de Shun cuando nos fuimos a pelear a las doce casas ¡Muchísimo tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? — Seiya finalmente tuvo un vago flashback de hace muchos años, y animado se acercó a saludar a June.

— Bien, ahora sí, ya que estamos todos, podemos zarpar— dijo Hyoga finalmente, dirigiéndose a levar el ancla para partir rumbo a la misión que Athena había encomendado a sus guerreros.

Acto III.

Tensión.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que el "Athene III" zarpó de El Pireo, avanzando por las claras aguas del Mediterráneo dirigiéndose hacia el mar Egeo. Hyoga estaba en la cabina del yate, acompañado por Seiya y Shun, mientras que June y Shaina permanecieron en la cubierta observando el paisaje.

— Te dije que podía conducir este bebé sin hundirlo— reía Seiya dirigiendo el timón— Allá en Okinawa hago algo similar, pero con pasajeros, ahora que lo pienso, debería gastarme el resto de la herencia del viejo Kido en mi propio yate, y recorrer el mundo, lo llamaré "Pegasus I"—.

— ¡Genial! Así podrás usarlo para llegar a tiempo el día de mi boda— dijo Hyoga.

— ¿Cuándo los cerdos vuelen? —. Se burló Seiya.

— No. Será en junio, así que espero que Shun y tú asistan, Shiryu ya me confirmó que irá con Shunrei y sus hijos, sólo me faltaba entregarles las invitaciones a ustedes—.

Seiya abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué contestar, mientras Hyoga le extendía un sobre dentro del cual venía una tarjeta con su nombre escrito con letras doradas, pero lo que más le impactó fue el nombre de la novia.

— ¿Fleur? ¿La hermana de Hilda? ¿Pero cómo?... es decir, siempre pensé que serías un ermitaño congelado dentro de un iglú —. Seiya salió de su estupor, y de inmediato se tomó con humor la sorpresa de Hyoga— ¡Te lo tenías muy guardado! ¡Felicidades! — dijo finalmente golpeándole la espalda al futuro novio.

— Salimos desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora que ustedes harán su misión, mi trabajo como mensajero de Saori al fin habrá terminado— Hyoga se acercó a Seiya y cogió el timón del yate para seguir conduciéndolo.

— Entonces ¿Abandonarás el directorio de la Fundación Graude? — Seiya quedó pensativo por unos instantes — ¿Quién crees que sea tu sucesor?

— Saori dejó estipulado que la presidencia del directorio sería por un período de diez años, luego del cual, se someterá a votación quién seguirá en el mando, Geki me ha ayudado mucho todo este tiempo, conoce muy bien el funcionamiento de la fundación, estoy seguro que es el más adecuado para que sea el nuevo presidente— explicó Hyoga lo que pensaba.

— Ya veo, pero ¿Crees que podamos cumplir la misión? ¿Qué sucede si fallamos? ¿Postergarás tu boda por nosotros? — Seiya planteó sus inquietudes en voz alta, ya que al parecer los planes de su amigo dependían de cómo les fuera en esa misión.

— ¡Descuida Seiya! Saori no ha dejado nada al azar, hasta el momento todos han cumplido sus misiones, ten por seguro que lograrán cumplir con el objetivo— Hyoga dejó fijo el curso del yate, y se dirigió a una nevera para sacar algo de beber.

— ¿De verdad no nos puedes decir cuál fue tu misión? ¿Ni siquiera una pista? — empezó a insistir Seiya.

— No— contestó Hyoga rotundamente, y luego cambió el tema— ¿Quieren cerveza, agua, algún refresco? —.

— Se supone estamos en una misión, pero una cerveza no me vendría nada de mal, y estoy seguro que Shaina también querrá una— Seiya se acercó a Hyoga y este le entregó dos latas de cerveza.

— Veo que andan muy de amigos ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar Seiya? — . preguntó con suspicacia.

— Nada en particular, cuando descubrí la existencia de Facebook, encontré su perfil y le envié una solicitud de amistad, desde ahí que charlamos casi todos los días, y ya con la aparición de otras redes sociales somos amigos en todas, pero nunca nos habíamos visto físicamente hasta hoy, tampoco me dijo que vendría a esta misión, aunque yo tampoco le dije nada— Seiya se rascó la cabeza pensando en por qué no se le había ocurrido antes reunirse con Shaina en persona, si con el tiempo habían aprendido a llevarse muy bien.

— Entonces deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad de tenerla en persona— aconsejó Hyoga, ya que el igual que Shun, se daba cuenta que ambos se llevaban bastante bien para ser simples amigos por chat —¿Vas a querer algo de beber Shun? —. Preguntó esta vez al médico, al notar que no había participado de la conversación.

— Me parece buena idea lo de tener un yate Seiya— contestó este último a la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. Hyoga y Seiya se miraron entre sí desconcertados, ese tema hace rato que lo habían dejado de lado.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que Shun estaba sentado con la invitación de Hyoga entre sus manos. Tenía la vista fija en ella, pero parecía que ni siquiera había abierto el sobre.

— Oye, has hecho casi todo el viaje en silencio ¿Estás mareado? —. Preguntó Seiya preocupado al notarlo algo pálido.

— No, estoy bien, descuida ¿Qué es este sobre Hyoga? — contestó Shun recién notando lo que tenía entre sus manos.

— Lo que tú necesitas es un café bien cargado y sin azúcar, y luego nos dirás cuál es tu problema con June— Hyoga se puso serio y dejó de lado la nevera y se fue a preparar un café para su amigo.

— ¿Con June? Pero ella es tu compañera de entrenamiento y hasta donde recuerdo, creo que hasta te gustaba ¿Qué problema puedes tener con ella? — preguntó Seiya obteniendo un suspiro de respuesta por parte de Shun— Veo que esto es grave—.

— Nada que una conversación con amigos no pueda resolver— Hyoga puso una taza con café en manos de Shun— Tiene su carácter, pero tú eres el único que podía lidiar con ella ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que apenas pudieras pronunciar su nombre y no hablarle durante todo el viaje? — .

— No sé si ella realmente quiera hablarme— explicó Shun — De hecho, no estoy seguro de si tenga deseos de participar en esta misión conmigo—.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó Seiya.

— Porque June y yo no nos hablamos desde hace diez años—.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Seiya y Hyoga quedaron descolocados ante la respuesta de Shun.

Tras la muerte de Ikki y de Saori, al igual que Seiya, Shun entró en una fuerte depresión. June permaneció junto a él para ayudarle en su recuperación y vivieron juntos algunos meses, pero pronto comenzaron a aparecer diferencias que afectaron la vida en pareja "implícita" que llevaban. Por un lado, Shun mantenía siempre el recuerdo de los caballeros dorados, enalteciéndolos como mártires de Athena, y cuando rememoraba sus días de caballero, siempre terminaba mencionando lo heroicos que fueron, en cambio June los odiaba, especialmente a Afrodita de Piscis y a Milo de Escorpión.

Las discusiones sobre sus puntos de vista se hicieron irreconciliables, Shun le exigía a June que perdonara a los asesinos de su maestro y sus amigos, porque saldaron el pecado que cometieron peleando por Athena en la guerra contra Hades, mientas que la amazona insistía en que sólo cumplieron con su deber, pero que jamás pidieron perdón por la masacre de Isla Andrómeda, y que eso era lo mínimo que ella exigía para quedar tranquila. A pesar de que ambos tenían la razón, se obcecaron tanto en el paradigma del "perdón" y del "ni perdón ni olvido", que las peleas subieron de intensidad, y cada vez eran más frecuentes.

A todo ello, se sumaba la incertidumbre de su relación. Puesto que, aunque parecía que vivían como si estuviesen casados, no había ningún acuerdo formal explícito de si eran pareja, o amigos con ventaja, June no sabía ponerle nombre a la forma de vida que tenía con Shun, y cuando la gente le preguntaba, ella sencillamente respondía que eran amigos, aunque ni ella misma creía sus palabras. En cambio, Shun parecía centrado en reconstruir su vida, y empezó a nivelar sus estudios con el objetivo de convertirse en médico, y evitaba el tema cuando June le hacía comentarios. Por el momento, las cosas estaban bien para él, cuando lograra su sueño profesional, entonces le pediría matrimonio y todo se solucionaría.

Pero él no contaba con que June se aburriría de esperarlo, de que no fuera totalmente claro con ella, y luego de una discusión efervescente por culpa de los caballeros dorados, se fue del departamento donde vivían, sin dejar ni una pista de dónde poder encontrarla, y ni una sola explicación sobre su decisión de abandonarlo. Con el pasar del tiempo, Shun se dio cuenta que de haber sido claro con sus sentimientos, con un simple "te amo" y haber sido un poco más comprensivo con su postura frente a la muerte de su maestro, al menos una sola vez, hubiera bastado para que ella se quedara. Extrañaba sus cuidados, su paciencia, y también su amor, porque después de todo, June siempre fue sincera con él en todo sentido, pero jamás pudo darle una respuesta concreta sobre lo que él sentía ni mucho menos cumplir su promesa de reconstruir Isla Andrómeda, creía que ambas cosas iban de la mano, por eso permanecía concentrado en convertirse en médico.

Durante todos esos años pensó en ella, y aunque tuvo un par de citas pasajeras, y romances fugaces de los que no le habló a Seiya, porque para él no eran relevantes, deseaba pedirle perdón, abrazarla y decirle que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, pero ¿Seguiría ella sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Con qué moral podía ahora acercarse a June nuevamente? Parecía algo imposible para él, y al verla llegar al yate, al escuchar que lo saludaba con tanta indiferencia, sintió como si estuviera recibiendo el castigo que se merecía por su estupidez.

Mientras el antiguo caballero de Andrómeda explicaba a sus amigos lo que le pasaba, en la cubierta del yate, Shaina se acercó a June, quién estaba de pie en la proa contemplando el horizonte.

— Puede que los demás te creyesen esa tontería del congestionamiento desde Atenas, pero tú no vienes desde ahí— dijo plantándose frente a la rubia mujer, con las manos en las caderas— ¿Dónde estabas? — .

— Veo que sigues siendo muy suspicaz— contestó June cerrando los ojos con tristeza— Después de la conferencia en la Universidad de Atenas, fui hasta Rodorio, al jardín de las doncellas —.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Shaina poniéndose triste al escuchar el lugar de dónde venía June.

— Nadie ha visitado a Marín, además de nosotras. Su tumba estaba llena de maleza, como las demás. Estuve limpiando y dejé algunas flores, pero ya sabes, las amazonas no existen, sólo son un mito, por eso nadie cuida de su cementerio, ni honra la memoria de las guerreras caídas en batalla— comentó June mientras una fuerte y gélida brisa mecía el cabello de ambas mujeres con violencia.

— Recuerdo que en su funeral me dijiste que ya no querías saber nada del Santuario ¿Por qué la sigues visitando? Incluso me extraña que estés aquí— preguntó esta vez Shaina.

— Visito a Marín porque ella fue como una hermana mayor para mí, también a las demás, porque fuera de nosotras dos, para el resto del mundo, las amazonas son sólo un mito. Nadie sabe del jardín de las doncellas, tampoco nos está permitido revelar su existencia, ni mucho menos hablar de nuestra vida anterior al servicio de Athena. Mientras todas esas guerreras que dieron su vida en las batallas por la paz de que goza este mundo, son olvidadas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es visitarlas de vez en cuando, y dejar flores sobre sus tumbas para decirles que aún queda un ser vivo que las recuerda y tiene presente sus sacrificios, y puede seguir peleando por Athena. Ayer, frente a sus tumbas comprendí que no puedo escapar de mi deber, pero también, que no hay nadie más que pueda cumplir con esta misión, sea cual sea—.

— Ya veo, Albiore estaría orgulloso de escuchar que tu deber es más importante, incluso que tus propios deseos— Shaina mantuvo su semblante serio y desvió su mirada hacia el mar— Te comprendo, no me extraña para nada que hayas decidido convertirte en arqueóloga y seguir investigando civilizaciones antiguas, es la misma razón por la que enseño lucha grecorromana, es lo único que sabemos hacer, el Santuario y servir a Athena era nuestro mundo, y después de su muerte nos quedamos sin nada, a pesar de que yo tampoco era feliz como amazona, pero ambas no teníamos otra forma de sobrevivir. Yo también estoy aquí por el deber que siento hacia Athena, pero no deja de producirme sentimientos encontrados—.

— En ese sentido, no corrimos con la misma suerte de Marín— June esbozó una débil sonrisa. Tanto Shaina como ella eran las únicas amazonas sobrevivientes de las guerras santas, pero ninguna de ellas cumplió la ley de la máscara a cabalidad. Marín, para ambas, era la única virtuosa, digna de ser llamada la más poderosa de las amazonas, y la más fiel a Athena.

— La muerte heroica fue su recompensa, al igual que la de Aioria, espero estén juntos en los campos Elíseos— Shaina correspondió a la débil sonrisa de June, con una similar.

— Y ¿Qué pasará contigo? Al fin tienes a Seiya frente a frente, no me digas que después de ser tan íntimos amigos por chat, no te animarás a intentar algo más con él— dijo repentinamente June descolocando a Shaina.

— ¡Maldita! ¡No debí contarte que somos amigos por redes sociales! — se terminó sonrojando.

— No veo cuál es el problema más allá de tu inseguridad, él está soltero, tú también, es difícil encontrar a alguien con quién puedas compartir abiertamente tu vida como amazona, y que lo entienda, yo lo intenté con algunos chicos hace años, pero siempre tuve problemas con eso, así que decidí dedicarme completamente a la arqueología— June habló muy sinceramente con Shaina— Creo que Seiya podría comprenderte a la perfección, sólo debes arriesgarte, no creo que esta vez pierdas—.

— Si estás tan segura ¿Por qué no te animas tú con Shun? — protestó Shaina cruzándose de brazos.

— Con él me rendí hace años, pensé que podíamos ser amigos, pero comprendí que eso no sería una locura, quedarme a su lado me lastimaba demasiado, y tenía que cuidar de mí misma, pero tú si puedes lograrlo Shaina ¡Ánimo! — June se dio cuenta que Seiya se dirigía hacia ellos, le dio una suave palmada en la espalda a la antigua amazona de Ofiocus, y se dirigió hacia la cabina del yate.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa cerveza Seiya? — preguntó al pasar junto a él.

— Hyoga tiene varias en una nevera, también hay agua, refrescos, té y café— contestó animado, pensado que así, la rubia podría entrar y cruzar palabras con Shun.

— ¡Qué bueno! Iré por una cerveza, me muero de sed, sé bueno con Shaina no te dediques a perder el tiempo— June le guiñó un ojo a Seiya y se marchó. Este último no entendió el mensaje, y se dirigió hasta Shaina como si nada hubiera pasado, su objetivo principal era precisamente mandar a la rubia a la cabina del yate, y su misión estaba cumplida sin tener que inventar alguna tonta excusa.

— ¡Mira lo que encontré! Es cerveza rusa, nunca la he probado, te traje una— sonrió extendiéndole una lata a Shaina.

— Gracias, es bueno ver que eres amable y no te la tragas tu solo— contestó ésta recibiendo la lata.

— ¡Oye! No seas así conmigo, por chat pareciera que eres otra persona, siento como si regresaras a ser la Shaina de antes— protestó Seiya abriendo su propia lata.

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso? — . preguntó Shaina incómoda al estar los dos solos, el chat facilitaba las palabras, pero frente a frente todo para ella, volvía a ser similar a lo que le pasaba antes.

— No, la verdad es divertido, me recuerda los viejos tiempos, pero sin la parte de querer matarme, de hecho, nunca pensé que podría estar en la cubierta de un yate bebiendo cerveza contigo— reflexionó Seiya en voz alta. Esto logró que Shaina perdiera la rigidez de su cuerpo al tenerlo cerca, ella tampoco se había imaginado estar en esa situación con Seiya, menos siendo amigos.

— Entonces podríamos dejar de perder el tiempo, y hacer un brindis— dijo de forma impulsiva.

— ¿Un brindis? Y ¿Por qué? — preguntó Seiya, y se puso a pensar detenidamente— ¡Ya sé! Por vernos en persona luego de años de largas charlas por internet—.

— Y por beber cerveza rusa por primera vez en mi vida— agregó Shaina mientras ambos chocaban las latas de cerveza.

— ¿Sabes lo que hace falta? — preguntó Seiya animado.

— Una buena pizza— contestó Shaina bebiendo de su cerveza.

— ¡Me leíste el pensamiento! Pero Hyoga no trajo nada parecido de comer— Seiya habló algo molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

— Tendremos que contentarnos solo con la cerveza, pero no está nada mal—.

— O podríamos pasar a una pizzería al regreso de la misión ¿Te parece buena idea? — Seiya no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin la pizza, y esa idea afloró impulsivamente en ese mismo instante, considerando también las palabras de Hyoga, de no perder la oportunidad de compartir con Shaina ahora que al fin se habían reunido.

— Habrá que preguntarle a los demás si quieren— contestó ella ilusionada con la idea de estar en compañía de Seiya un poco más, una vez terminada la misión.

— Hyoga se irá de inmediato con su novia a Asgard, y si el plan que trazamos funciona, Shun y June saldrán por su cuenta a otro lugar— Seiya hablaba muy entusiasmado.

— ¿Plan? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Iremos tú y yo solos? —.

— Pues claro, llevamos siete años de amigos por Facebook, creo que nos merecemos salir juntos por pizza y cerveza ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver, además, es mi forma de darte las gracias por apoyarme a tu manera, todo este tiempo— Seiya se rascó la cabeza con algo de timidez. Lo último era algo que desde hace tiempo quería decirle a la ex amazona, ya que a veces, cuando estaba triste, las conversaciones con ella lograban animarlo nuevamente.

— Está bien— contestó Shaina sorprendida por la actitud de Seiya. Nunca imaginó que algo así podría sucederle, y por un instante tuvo miedo de volver a tener los sentimientos profundos que desarrolló por él hace años. No quería volver a sufrir, y esta vez, a ilusionarse en vano.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabina, June entró resignada a la idea de tener que interactuar con Shun. Su solidaridad amazónica le hizo querer dejar a Shaina a solas con Seiya, pero también sabía cuál era el precio de crear ese entorno para la antigua amazona de Ofiocus. Cuando subió al yate y vio al médico, pensó por unos segundos en dar la vuelta hacia atrás y no presentarse a la misión, pero finalmente la venció su lealtad a Athena y se acercó al furioso Hyoga, para que pudieran zarpar cuanto antes.

Por otro lado, Shun sabía que la misión sería incómoda con la rubia mujer ahí cerca. Ambos no sabían qué hacer exactamente, pero June había llegado a la conclusión que tenía que hacer las cosas lo más gratas dentro de lo que se pudiera, por el éxito de la misión, y sabía que la timidez de Shun le impediría dar el primer paso.

— ¿Dónde está Hyoga? — preguntó al entrar en la cabina y notar su ausencia.

— Fue a dormir una siesta a su camarote, dijo que aún quedaban unas horas de viaje— Shun trató de que su voz sonara segura y no temblorosa. Él no solía comportarse así, pero después de lo sucedido con June en el pasado, le costaba comportarse de forma normal frente a ella.

— Seiya dijo que había cerveza— comentó June tratando también de sonar natural y no forzada.

— Aquí en la nevera— Shun se acercó al aparato y sacó una lata — Sólo hay cerveza rusa, espero no te importe—.

— Gracias, no hay problema, quiero calmar mi sed y sé que con agua no será suficiente— contestó June recibiendo la lata que Shun le pasó.

— Y…— Shun quería seguir la conversación, pero no sabía qué preguntar. Se quedó observando a su compañera de entrenamiento por unos instantes, mientras bebía cerveza. Había cambiado mucho esos años, aunque su cabello seguía siendo largo, ya no tenía el rostro de niña que él había visto por primera vez hace tanto tiempo. Su forma de vestir era seria, pero la hacía ver elegante, y el maquillaje en su rostro le quedaba muy bien, al igual que ese perfume que estaba usando.

— Hermosa— pensó en voz baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — June lo escuchó murmurar. Ella también lo observaba a su manera, lo notaba mucho más maduro, más atractivo que al chico flaco y sensible que dejó hace diez años atrás, cargado de miedo, dolor y angustia.

Ella no quería abandonarlo, siempre deseó ser de ayuda en su vida, pero la relación entre ambos estaba volviéndose tóxica, y de pronto, se vio encerrada en el departamento donde vivían, preocupándose los siete días de la semana de asear la casa, mientras él salía a estudiar y hacía algo más con su vida. Para colmo, tenía que escucharlo endiosar constantemente a los asesinos de su maestro y sus amigos, y no podía soportarlo. La joven, comprendió en ese entonces que, aunque renegara de su vida de amazona, se había criado como una guerrera, el cuidado de la casa no era lo suyo, y su orgullo y el dolor por la muerte de quienes eran su única familia le impedía congeniar totalmente con Shun, de seguir así, terminarían odiándose, y ella no podía permitir que eso pasara, porque a través de él había aprendido lo que era el amor, por respeto a eso, luego de una terrible discusión, se marchó para seguir su camino sola, sanándose de todas las heridas de su tortuoso pasado.

— Nada— contestó Shun saliendo de sus reflexiones, y tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad que Seiya y Hyoga habían creado para él— bueno…a decir verdad, me alegra mucho ver que estás bien ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida todos estos años? — .

— No mucho en realidad, estudié, trabajo en una universidad— explicó June de forma muy escueta.

— Leí sobre tus investigaciones acerca de la Reina de Saba y los libros que escribiste sobre las amazonas y las mujeres guerreras a lo largo de la historia, son impresionantes— Shun no pudo evitar sonrojarse al revelar aquello. Él sabía dónde trabajaba June, y a qué se dedicaba, aunque no dejó pistas sobre su paradero, él usó los recursos de la Fundación Graude para hallarla, pero no tenía el valor para ir por ella hasta Etiopía, así que visitaba su perfil de Facebook con un nombre falso, sin atreverse a escribirle, coleccionaba artículos que encontraba de su trabajo, y tenía también un ejemplar de sus libros.

— Estoy con mucho trabajo en Aksum, encontramos unas ruinas que posiblemente podrían ser el palacio de la Reina de Saba, en cuanto al libro de las amazonas es sólo ficción, sacaré pronto una segunda parte— sonrió June algo incómoda por lo que Shun le había comentado, aunque un par de veces imaginó que él leería su obra, siempre se contenía autoconvenciéndose que se trataba sólo de su imaginación. Y ahora, él le confirmaba que, de alguna manera, seguía pendiente de ella, y se apresuró en cambiar el tema para no tener que indagar más en ese asunto — Hyoga me dijo que habías estudiado medicina. Felicidades por cumplir tu sueño, me alegro mucho por ti—.

June trató de fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos dos, que por el bien de esa misión podían hablar como dos adultos normales, sin reavivar el fuego de antaño, pero repentinamente vio a Shun frente a ella, a escasos centímetros, con sus verdes ojos nublados por las lágrimas, y entonces, sintió que era abrazada fuertemente por él.

— ¿Qué nos pasó para que termináramos así? Hablando como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos— escuchó que murmuraba en su oído con voz angustiada.

— No lo sé, quizás las guerras nos volvieron locos a ambos, y no supimos que hacer con tanta violencia almacenada dentro de nosotros— contestó sin reprimir las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ambos se quedaron así por unos instantes, abrazados, escuchando la respiración agitada del otro, con el corazón hecho una maraña de múltiples emociones. En el fondo, sin palabras, sabían que se estaban perdonando mutuamente por todo lo ocurrido.

Acto IV.

La misión.

El yate seguía avanzando por las aguas turquesa, esta vez del mar Egeo. Deteniéndose en una isla para cargar combustible y poder continuar con el viaje. Ya era cerca del mediodía, cuando Hyoga les pidió ir al comedor de la embarcación. Allí había comida mediterránea, panes, verduras, pescados y mariscos y el infaltable vino, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Shaina y a June. Luego del almuerzo, pasaron todos a la cabina nuevamente, y Hyoga sacó un mapa que tenía guardado.

— ¡Ese mapa! — dijo June sorprendida al verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese mapa? — preguntó Shun al notar la expresión seria que tomó la arqueóloga.

— ¿Lo habías visto antes? — agregó Seiya.

— Ese mapa lo recuperé mientras ustedes estaban peleando contra Zeus, y…— Casi le había costado la vida, como todos los encargos que la diosa le encomendaba, pero June decidió omitir lo último, porque no era de la incumbencia de nadie. Athena siempre le indicó que las misiones que ella le asignaba debían quedar en el más absoluto secreto, y ni siquiera los caballeros dorados estaban informados de lo que la amazona de Camaleón hacía mientras el resto del santuario se mantenía peleando contra los demás dioses.

— ¿Y? — preguntó Shaina levantando una ceja con suspicacia— ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber de ese mapa? ¿Hacia dónde nos lleva, por ejemplo? — .

— Puedes explicarle June, Saori dejó esta carta para ti— Hyoga sacó un sobre dirigido hacia la arqueóloga. Esta la abrió y la leyó con calma, mientras los demás estaban expectantes de lo que diría.

— Ya veo, me liberas de mis votos de silencio sobre mis misiones— suspiró, y miró a sus compañeros, tomó el mapa que sostenía Hyoga, lo miró por varios segundos recordando lo difícil que fue robarlo del templo de Hera.

— Nunca participé en ninguna guerra santa con ustedes, porque se me asignaron otro tipo de tareas, todos esos años, fui la espía de Athena en los templos de los dioses enemigos, como mi constelación es el Camaleón, tomé muchas identidades y mantenía informada a Saori de los movimientos de cada uno de nuestros enemigos— explicó con seriedad en su semblante, ante el asombro de los demás, quiénes siempre pensaron que se mantuvo protegiendo Isla Andrómeda. Hyoga era el único que sabía de las misiones de espionaje de June, aunque no en detalle, ya que Saori se lo explicó en el video testamento que le había dejado.

— Pero eso no es todo— continuó hablando June antes de que se les ocurriera hacerle preguntas— Dentro de mis misiones, también se me encomendó recuperar una serie de objetos poderosos que pertenecían al Santuario y a Athena, y robar otros que podían ser utilizados en su contra a lo largo de las guerras, el último de ellos, es el mapa que conduce hacia el jardín de las Hespérides, es el que tengo en mis manos y deduzco que es ahí adonde nos llevas ¿verdad Hyoga?—.

— Así es, allí es donde deberán cumplir la última misión que Athena les ha encomendado— sentenció este ante el asombro de Shaina y Shun.

— Oigan ¿Me pueden explicar qué es el jardín de las Hespérides? — preguntó Seiya sin entender demasiado la razón de que sus amigos se quedaran con la boca cerrada ante las palabras del antiguo Cisne.

— ¡Seiya! ¡No puede ser posible que no sepas lo que es el jardín de las Hespérides! — Shaina llevó sus manos para cubrir su rostro llena de vergüenza ajena, mientras Hyoga y Shun reían por lo bajo.

— Lo que decía Marín era cierto, te quedabas dormido cuando ella te daba lecciones de mitología— sonrió June despreocupada. El descuido de Seiya y su ingenua pregunta había logrado quitarle la seriedad a los demás por unos instantes.

— El jardín de las Hespérides es el huerto de la diosa Hera, donde se cultivan manzanos, cuyo fruto te concede la inmortalidad, y es custodiado por las ninfas Hespérides— indicó Hyoga para que Seiya comprendiera de qué estaban hablando.

— Y ¿De qué se trata nuestra misión? — preguntó Shun esta vez.

— Ir al jardín y conseguir una manzana de oro —.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Diez años han pasado y mi misión es ir a robar manzanas? — . Comenzó a quejarse Seiya.

— Sí, aunque no es robarla, sólo conseguirla — contestó Hyoga.

— Espera un segundo ¡Tú también tuviste la misma misión! ¡Tiene que haber algo más! — Seiya no se resignaba a creer que sólo tendría que ir a recoger manzanas a un huerto.

— No puedo decirles nada sobre mi propia experiencia— contestó Hyoga ante la desesperación del antiguo caballero de Pegaso, quién empezó a maldecir por una misión tan penosa. En cambio, Shaina, Shun y June recobraron la seriedad de sus rostros durante el resto del viaje, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una enorme isla, la cual, para sorpresa de todos, figuraba en el mapa que había robado June del templo de Hera, pero no en el gps ni en los mapas actualizados del mar Egeo.

El lugar donde desembarcaron era un muelle sencillo, de madera, que el mismo Hyoga explicó, había construido hace unos cuántos años, para que fuera más fácil poder traer a todos a cumplir con su misión. Fuera de las playas de blancas arenas, y los acantilados de escarpadas rocas también blanquecinas, el resto de la isla era una enorme jungla casi impenetrable, con poca intervención humana, salvo por una especie de loma que se alzaba justo en medio de ella, desde donde sobresalían varias columnas dóricas por encima de las copas de los árboles, en señal de que quizás allí existiese un templo.

— Este es el lugar— dijo Hyoga conduciéndolos hasta lo que parecía la entrada al bosque. Dos enormes robles estaban ubicados uno al lado del otro, como si se tratase de un portón de árboles, esto llamó la atención de Seiya, Shun, Shaina y June, y de forma repentina, sintieron unas risas salir de las profundidades de la vegetación frente a ellos.

— Desde aquí deben entrar en el jardín, buscar los manzanos, coger una sola manzana y llevarla hasta el templo de la isla— señaló Hyoga— Yo los estaré esperando en el yate, tienen hasta el amanecer para cumplir la misión, los esperaré hasta que salgan los primeros rayos del sol, si no llegan, me marcharé sin ustedes—.

— Descuida, no tendrás que esperar tanto, festejaremos el año nuevo arriba del yate, de eso puedes estar seguro— respondió Seiya llevándose las manos a la nuca— ¡Vamos!, mientras más pronto entremos, más pronto terminaremos—.

— ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Aunque han sido llamados ustedes cuatro, deben hacer el viaje solos, así que, entrando en el bosque, deberán separarse y tomar distintos caminos—. Dijo Hyoga repentinamente.

— Está bien, nos veremos al amanecer— sonrió Shun tornándose igual de optimista que Seiya. En cambio, Shaina y June se miraron inquietas, y tras hacerle un gesto de despedida a Hyoga, se internaron con los demás al bosque.

— Espero que lo que dices Shun, realmente se cumpla, el éxito de esta misión y su regreso dependerá exclusivamente de cada uno de ustedes— Hyoga no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas nublaran sus ojos mientras veía al grupo alejarse, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que alguno de sus amigos no regresara, quizás esa sería la última vez que vería a alguno de los allí presentes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Athene III: el nombre del yate de Hyoga se debe al mochuelo cuyo nombre científico es "Athene noctua", los mochuelos y lechuzas eran las aves de Atenea, de ahí el nombre.

El jardín de las Hespérides: en la mitología griega Heracles tuvo por misión robar manzanas de ese jardín, pero no me baso en el mito de Heracles, Seiya, Shaina, Shun y June conseguirán las manzanas a su manera.

La idea era que esto fuera un one shot, y de hecho lo es, lo que pasa es que lo encontré demasiado largo para subirlo de forma íntegra, este lunes subiré la segunda parte y final, y no, es el final, final, porque no pienso dividirlo en más partes. Espero les guste.


	2. Misiones

Hola mis queridos y queridas, primero que todo, mis más sinceras disculpas por no actualizar antes este fic, es un regalo de Navidad para Lallen y ya estamos cerca de semana santa jajaja, cosas que pasan, si no escribes fics, no las entenderías. Espero que con esto de la pandemia y del virus estén todos bien, a salvo en sus hogares, por eso en parte, me animé a avanzar lo más rápido con esta historia para que puedan entretenerse mientras todo esto termine.

Debo agregar con tristeza que también (no ha causa del virus) falleció una querida amiga mía y autora de esta página y de AO3, Fabiola Brambila, de cáncer, así que este capítulo está dedicado en parte a su memoria, ya que ella tenía un enorme corazón y una creatividad y talento para escribir maravillosa. Descansa amiga, sabemos que luchaste como toda una guerrera a lo largo de tu vida, con tu simpatía y carisma te ganaste mi cariño. Espero a futuro escribir un fic dedicado entero a Fabiola, pero a ella le gustaban mis historias en general, así que una forma de honrarla me parece que es continuarlas y terminarlas :)

Por último debo contarles que este fic me quedó más extenso de lo que pensaba en un principio, me falta la tercera parte y espero que sea la final. También quiero comentarles que para este capítulo en particular decidí utilizar personajes de mi fic "Paralelamente", los caballeros de Isla Andrómeda y la técnica que inventé para June también (Chamaeleon rainbow scales), pero no estoy del todo segura si considerar esta historia como un futuro de ese fic, bien podría ser incluído en mi canon o bien puede ser un universo alterno de ese, lo veré cuando continúe con Paralelamente.

Quiero agradecer también sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí, gracias: beauty-amazon, Shaina-Cobra, Pegaso Seiya, Gilraen-Shaulah sempai *-*, darkacuario, genesis, Okami-ale y a Doristarazona, sus palabras me dan mucho ánimo. Y ya sin más que decir, disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

**El último llamado.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Acto V

Las Hespérides.

Apenas ingresaron en el bosque de la isla, Seiya, Shaina, Shun y June, notaron que algo no andaba bien. No sólo porque una sensación de miedo se apoderaba de cada uno, ante lo lúgubre que se cernía el follaje de los árboles a su alrededor, también sintieron unas risas femeninas que venían de todas direcciones, y a poco andar, al voltear para ver si Hyoga aún permanecía de pie entre los robles, se dieron cuenta que había desaparecido al igual que los dos árboles.

— ¡No puede ser! No hemos avanzado tanto como para perder a Hyoga de nuestra vista— dijo Seiya poniéndose de inmediato en estado de alerta.

— No me gusta este bosque— Shaina miraba en todas direcciones, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

— Debemos permanecer tranquilos, Hyoga dijo que tenemos que tomar caminos diferentes, porque la misión es individual— señaló Shun.

— Si debemos tomar caminos diferentes ¿Significa que los manzanos no están todos juntos? Creí que íbamos a un huerto— pensó Seiya en voz alta.

— Seguramente, pero ¿Por dónde deberíamos dirigirnos? Este bosque es muy tupido, no hay senderos, ninguna pista por dónde comenzar a buscar— Shun miró a sus compañeros de misión con la esperanza de que pudieran hallar una solución a ese problema.

— _¿Están perdidos? ¿A qué han venido? _— Escucharon decir a múltiples voces que no paraban de reír y preguntarles lo mismo desde todas direcciones, una y otra vez.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué se ríen de nosotros? — gritó Seiya irritado por esas voces que parecían llegar hasta su cerebro.

— _¡Qué mal educado! ¿Vienes a esta isla y no sabes quiénes somos? —_ respondieron las voces burlándose sin parar, y continuaron preguntando — _¿Están perdidos? ¿A qué han venido? _—.

— ¡Pues claro que no sabemos quiénes son, hemos venido en una misión en nombre de Athena, así que déjennos pasar! — contestó Shaina tan molesta como Seiya. Las voces se detuvieron por unos instantes, y luego una de ellas habló.

— _¡No puedes entrar en la casa de un desconocido sin presentarte, sin ser invitado y sin siquiera saber el nombre de tus anfitrionas, aunque vengas en nombre de Athena! — _

De inmediato, de entre las ramas de los árboles, emergió un enorme enjambre de abejas, y estas, furiosas, empezaron a atacar a Seiya, Shaina, Shun y June. Mientras más intentaban defenderse, más abejas aparecían y se lanzaban sobre ellos.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Si este es el huerto de Hera no matemos a las abejas! — dijo Shun repentinamente, recordando lo que había dicho Hyoga sobre ese lugar— ¡Somos visitantes, debemos demostrar que no somos enemigos! — .

— ¿Estás loco? Si no hacemos algo, ellas nos matarán a nosotros— contestó Seiya lanzando golpes a todas las direcciones posibles.

— ¡Háganle caso a Shun! — se escuchó repentinamente la voz de June quién había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Y cómo haremos para que no nos piquen? — protestó Shaina, pero June cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos corrió hasta pararse delante de sus compañeros.

— Mi nombre es June, amazona de bronce del Camaleón, servidora de la diosa Athena, ellos son mis compañeros, Seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda y Shaina de Ofiocus, estamos aquí porque ella nos ha enviado por cuatro manzanas del jardín de las Hespérides, por favor, Egle, Eriteis, Hesperia, señoras del huerto de Hera, permítannos entrar en sus dominios para cumplir con la voluntad de nuestra diosa—

Al escucharla, Shaina y Seiya comprendieron a lo que Shun se refería, y detuvieron sus ataques, y se quedaron dejando sus manos en alto, en señal de rendición, y de que venían en paz.

Ante el acto de los intrusos, las hespérides detuvieron a sus abejas, y de la nada, aparecieron delante de los cuatro guerreros. Eran unas jóvenes doncellas de una extrema belleza, las tres eran similares, sólo cambiando el color de sus ojos y cabellos. Egle, de color anaranjado, Eriteis de color rosáceo, y Hesperia, de color rojizo. Los colores del atardecer, al cual representaban aquellas ninfas.

Las hespérides rodearon al grupo de caballeros y amazonas, los miraron fijamente a los ojos, mientras caminaban a su alrededor sin detenerse, como si los encerraran dentro de una ronda y luego hablaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? —

Entonces, dentro de sus mentes, las sintieron hablar al unísono.

— _¿Eres June de Camaleón? ¿Después de odiar tu destino al servicio de Athena, aún te atreves a autodenominarte como una de sus amazonas? Renegada del Santuario es el nombre que mejor te queda, después de todo, nunca peleaste en ninguna guerra santa para proteger a la que dices, es tu diosa, tu destino siempre fue estar lejos del campo de batalla, no hay lugar para ti en esta misión—._

— _Shaina de Ofiocus, o, mejor dicho, la enemiga de Athena, porque seamos sinceras, ella era la única que se interponía entre Seiya y tus deseos ¿Realmente crees que esté bien que sigas forzándote a cumplir la voluntad de la mujer que te quitó el amor de quién vio tu rostro? — ._

— _Shun de Andrómeda, el cobarde que traicionó a Athena al cederle su cuerpo al dios del inframundo, el que entregó a sus amigos y a su maestro a las garras de la muerte en la isla donde entrenaba, el hombre que permitió que su hermano peleara sus propias batallas pagando con su vida ¿Con qué agallas te presentas ante nosotras para pedirnos una de las manzanas de la inmortalidad? Sería mejor que no te arriesgaras, vuelve a tu vida de médico, después de todo, es lo que siempre deseaste, no tienes nada que hacer aquí—._

— _Seiya de Pegaso, el amante de Athena, el responsable de que su habitáculo cayera en el pecado. ¿Sabías que la única razón por la que Zeus respetó a su hija como mujer, fue bajo la condición de que ella permaneciese siempre virgen? Es tu culpa que su habitáculo se haya enamorado y fuera castigada con la muerte, si nunca se hubieran enamorado, ella aún seguiría con vida, su muerte es tú culpa—._

Las palabras de las ninfas eran letales, llegaban justo al lugar más recóndito de cada uno de ellos, donde se anclaba la culpa por sus propios pecados. Seiya, Shaina, Shun y June, por unos instantes se sintieron indignos de poder cumplir la misión que Athena les había dejado, hasta que, repentinamente, Seiya alzó la voz.

— Sé que soy un simple mortal, que he cometido muchas equivocaciones, pero a pesar de ello, Athena siempre será la más importante en mi vida, si vine aquí, pese a mis propias recriminaciones, es porque mi deber siempre será más importante—.

— Si la última voluntad de Athena es conseguir las manzanas del huerto de Hera, la cumpliré al pie de la letra, porque soy su amazona, ninguno de sus argumentos es suficiente para que desista de mi misión— dijo Shaina con completa seguridad.

— No soy como ustedes creen, no necesito demostrar mi valentía a nadie más que a Athena y a mi hermano, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, y no pienso irme hasta conseguir lo que Saori me solicitó antes de morir— fue la respuesta de Shun, tan segura como la de los demás.

— Ya les ha quedado claro, venimos hasta este lugar por una sola razón, a pesar de las culpas que guardamos dentro de nuestros corazones, lo único que deseamos es cumplir con la voluntad de nuestra diosa, me declaro responsable de lo que he dicho en el pasado, pero soy una amazona de Athena, y lo seré hasta que muera, y no me iré sin cumplir con mi misión—. June fue la última en contestar a las hespérides, quienes sonrieron de forma sombría.

— Si eso es lo que desean, entonces seremos sus anfitrionas, bienvenidos al jardín de las Hespérides, el huerto de la diosa Hera, sean libres de recorrer a lo largo y a lo ancho de esta isla, pero sólo pueden tomar aquello que nos han pedido, una manzana de oro cada uno, después, deben llevarla hasta nuestro templo en el corazón de este bosque—.

Las ninfas comenzaron a elevarse lentamente del suelo, y desaparecieron en tan sólo un destello. Seiya, Shaina, Shun y June quedaron de pie en el bosque, y notaron que la noche ya había llegado, pero cuando se disponían a continuar cada uno tomando una ruta diferente, un fuerte temblor los sorprendió, la tierra bajo sus pies se deslizó, y fueron tragados por ella.

Acto VI

La mujer de piedra.

"_¿Estás perdida? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Realmente eres leal a Athena?_"

— ¿Dónde estoy? — . Shaina abrió los ojos, tras escuchar aquellas voces dentro de su cabeza la cuál, le dolía fuertemente. Con rapidez recordó todo lo sucedido, la misión, el yate, Hyoga, Seiya, Shun, June, la isla, el bosque, las ninfas hespérides y la tierra tragándosela sin poder hacer nada por escapar.

Se puso de pie y observó todo a su alrededor. Estaba en un jardín, muy diferente a la espesa jungla de árboles que crecían salvajes, sin ningún control, y que les dificultaba adentrarse en la isla. Ese lugar era completamente distinto, casi como un paraíso diseñado por un hábil arquitecto jardinero.

Shaina dio unos cuantos pasos, pero le fue imposible no quedarse asombrada ante la belleza de los árboles a su alrededor, el césped bien cuidado, macizos de flores de múltiples colores, pequeños caminos hechos de adoquines, setos de pequeños arbustos en flor, fanales de metal que iluminaban con las cándidas llamas de enormes velas de color blanco, colgados de alargados postes, de los cuales se abrazaban diversos tipos de enredaderas.

— Sin duda este debe ser el jardín de las Hespérides, o al menos una parte— dijo pensativa — Si la misión debemos hacerla por separado, Seiya y los demás fueron transportados a otros lugares de esta isla—.

Unas luciérnagas pasaron cerca de la antigua amazona de Ofiocus, y entonces ella notó que además de las flores y plantas, el jardín también estaba lleno de insectos. Repentinamente, empezó a escuchar un chillido entre medio de unos setos de ligustrina, y se acercó con algo de desconfianza, notó los torpes movimientos de una criatura, escarbó entre el follaje del arbusto, y encontró un conejo con una de sus patas, enredada en una maraña de ramas.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para meterte ahí? — exclamó enternecida por el animalito. Con delicadeza logró liberarlo, y este dio torpes saltitos para alejarse de ella, hasta perderse en una madriguera que estaba bajo un árbol.

— Ese conejo, es igual al otro— pensó entristecida, ya que, por un conejo, comenzó la peor de sus desdichas— ¡No debo perder mi tiempo! ¡Athena nos dio hasta el amanecer para obtener una manzana de oro, debo hallar el árbol cuanto antes! —.

De inmediato comenzó a correr por uno de los caminos de adoquines, mirando en todas direcciones, a ver si encontraba el huerto de manzanos, o si se trataba de sólo uno, pero, aunque el jardín era hermosísimo, era bastante extenso, parecía no tener fin, y mientras más corría Shaina, más pesado empezó a sentir su cuerpo.

— _¿Lo sientes? Es el peso de tus culpas_— escuchó las voces de las Hespérides nuevamente dentro de su cabeza.

— ¡Cállense! ¡No caeré en sus provocaciones! — gritó esta vez molesta, pero su cuerpo se sintió demasiado pesado. No podía controlarlo, sus brazos, sus piernas, era como si fueran de granito, y entonces, Shaina cayó al pasto de uno de los jardines, sin poder levantarse pese a sus esfuerzos.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué pasa esto? Debo cumplir la misión que me encomendó Athena — dijo con las manos empuñadas llena de rabia, tratando de arrastrase por el suelo, sin ningún resultado.

— _¡Pobre humana! Creyó que coger una manzana del huerto de Hera sería fácil— _se burlaron las Hespérides _— Nadie le enseñó que sólo un alma limpia, libre de culpas, puede coger los frutos de este lugar_, _su destino será quedarse para siempre aquí, convertida en piedra, porque en eso se transformó su corazón a lo largo de su vida —._

— ¡Mierda! ¡esto no puede terminar así! — Shaina intentaba mover sus extremidades, pero le era imposible, entonces sintió sus pies muy helados, y comprendió que estaba empezando a convertirse en piedra ¿Qué tenía que hacer para poder escapar de esa situación? Cerró sus ojos, casi resignada a que fallaría, pero de pronto, sintió algo húmedo posarse sobre su frente. Fijó su verde mirada en lo que estaba frente a ella, y se percató que era el hocico del conejo al que había liberado de la ligustrina — ¿Tú? — dijo al animalito.

El conejo movió sus orejas, olisqueó a la amazona, y se fue nuevamente. Shaina notó entonces que, a la altura de su boca, había varias moras.

— ¿Acaso él se las había traído? — Shaina sabía que las Hespérides sólo le concedieron coger una manzana del huerto, no podía comer la ofrenda del conejo, pero conmovida por ese gesto de gratitud, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Era la tercera vez que un ser más débil se compadecía de ella, una persona completamente agria.

"_No eres hombre ni mujer, sólo un instrumento de la voluntad de Athena, a través de ti ella imparte justicia en este mundo, debes vivir y morir por tu diosa, esta máscara es el símbolo de tu deber, ningún hombre debe ver tu rostro, el día que eso suceda, quedarás impura, y deberás saldarlo matando o amando"._

Shaina recordó las palabras de su maestra, hace ya muchísimo tiempo. En ese entonces, ella era una niña, había perdido a su familia por la mafia siciliana, había experimentado en carne propia la violencia siendo la única sobreviviente de una cruenta masacre, y nunca lo olvidaría.

Hasta ese entonces, el Santuario se convirtió en su salvavidas, y por eso, se juró que sería la mejor guerrera que haya pisado ese lugar, y que cobraría venganza a quiénes asesinaron a su familia. Puso tanto empeño en eso, que, en el camino, la guerra y la violencia fueron lo único a lo que le prestaba atención cuando portaba la máscara. Hasta que un día, un conejo escapando de un niño hambriento, cambió su vida, y sus planes por completo.

Seiya no sólo había visto su rostro, también el fondo de su corazón, ella misma se lo había dicho alguna vez. Ese niño, le mostró ternura, algo que ya había olvidado tras la vida estricta y disciplinada del Santuario. Desde ese entonces, al sentirse manchada por ese descuido, se obsesionó con matarlo, porque ella no quería mostrarse débil al mundo nunca más, pero Seiya era sabedor de su otro yo, ese que estaba agazapado en el fondo de su alma, su lado sensible, ese que como guerrera jamás podía permitir que aflorase.

Toda su vida como amazona quedó frustrada por ese incidente, y aunque logró vengarse por el asesinato de su familia, no se sintió satisfecha, ya que tenía dentro de sí la vergüenza de no ser una guerrera completamente pura ante los ojos de Athena, Seiya había arruinado sus planes de convertirse en la mejor amazona de todo el Santuario, no podía amar a alguien así, tenía que morir, y haría cualquier cosa por llevar ese asesinato a cabo, arrastrando a todo aquel que formara parte de su vida en ello, como su discípulo Cassios.

Pero a lo largo del tiempo, terminó enamorándose de todas maneras, y quedó completamente confundida ¿Acaso era por la ley de la máscara? ¿O porque de verdad tenía un verdadero sentimiento de amor hacia Seiya? Shaina aún guardaba culpa por la muerte de Cassios, también por todas esas veces que intentó matar a quién amaba cumpliendo la ley de la máscara al pie de la letra, e incluso, por su deseo más oculto, de que Saori dejara de existir para poder tener siquiera una oportunidad con el caballero de Pegaso. La amazona se odiaba por todo ello, por eso, era incapaz de animarse con Seiya a algo más que una amistad, ella no se lo merecía. Entonces, lloró con amargura, desconsoladamente, porque sabía que la soledad era el castigo por todo el daño que había hecho, pero también sufría profundamente, porque no quería estar sola.

— Perdóname Cassios, perdóname Marín, perdóname Seiya, y por favor, perdón, perdóname Athena — decía consumida en su tristeza. Shaina hablaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y mientras más lloraba, sentía que se iba liberando de toda la culpa que tenía dentro de sí, y a la par, su cuerpo que se estaba convirtiendo en roca, empezó a recuperarse.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo percatándose que no sólo su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad, sino que también su cosmos empezó a activarse nuevamente, y a expandirse hasta el infinito.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — escuchó una voz muy familiar, levantó la mirada, y una blanca mano estaba extendida para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¡Athena! — exclamó sorprendida, mientras la diosa le sonreía gentilmente.

— Mi querida Shaina, has sufrido tanto por la ley de la máscara impuesta por mí misma desde la era del mito, que no me parece justo que tengas que pedirme perdón, pero si eso consuela tu corazón abatido, entonces, quiero que sepas que te perdono—. Habló la diosa dándole un cálido abrazo.

— Athena, no es necesario que…— Shaina se sintió incómoda ante la muestra de afecto de su diosa, pero esta impidió que terminara de decir que no era merecedora de su piedad.

— Hay algo más, Shaina, comprendo exactamente lo que sientes por Seiya, y también entiendo que parte de tu rechazo a estar con él es porque sientes que no te lo mereces, y porque crees que sería una traición contra mí, quién amé al mismo hombre que tú— Athena habló con tristeza en su mirada— Es por eso que deseo sanar tu dolor de la única forma en que creo, podrás estar más tranquila—.

Shaina se dio cuenta que Saori hizo aparecer una daga, la misma que Saga utilizó para matarla cuando era un bebé, y luego, cuando pelearon contra Hades.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con eso? — preguntó sorprendida mientras la diosa se la extendía con seriedad.

— Yo soy la responsable de crear la ley de la máscara, del dolor de todas aquellas amazonas caídas en desgracia porque sus rostros fueron vistos por un hombre, las forcé a matar, y también a amar, a veces en contra de su propia voluntad, comprendo que hayas deseado mi muerte, al crear una ley tan injusta. Por eso, deseo que acabes con mi vida de forma simbólica, para purgar todo el dolor que te provoqué, también a Marín, a June, y a las mujeres que sirvieron en mi orden—.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¡Tú estás muerta! Elegiste el sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad, lo que me pides es imposible— Shaina rechazó la daga que Athena le estaba entregando.

— Sé que mi verdadero cuerpo descansa en una tumba, y que soy un fantasma dentro del huerto de Hera, pero Shaina, estoy aquí para ayudarte a cumplir la misión que yo misma te encomendé, quiero que simbólicamente me mates, que te perdones a ti misma y seas feliz con quien te ame de verdad— Saori puso la daga en manos de Shaina, y acto seguido, se arrodilló delante de ella, cogió su largo cabello llevándolo hacia un costado, y dejó su yugular expuesta para recibir el filo de la daga.

— Entonces ¿Esta es mi misión? ¿Esto es lo que quieres que haga para poder coger la maldita manzana? — Shaina sostuvo la daga con su mano derecha, estaba temblando. Por un lado, debía reconocer que ese era su lado más oscuro, que muchas veces soñó con que ella muriera por sus propias manos, ya que por su culpa, debía sufrir por esa estúpida ley de las máscaras, y lo más terrible, era que amaban al mismo hombre, pero él la había elegido a Athena, y lo peor de todo, es que también era su amada diosa, ni siquiera podía permitirse odiarla para sentir un poco de alivio por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Asesinarla de forma simbólica ¿Podría servir para calmar el dolor acumulado en su contra por tantos años?

— Así es, hazlo Shaina, y perdóname— Saori cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a recibir el castigo que ella misma se autoimpuso, y esperó a que su amazona cumpliera con su petición.

— Si me lo pides, te daré lo que te mereces— escuchó la voz de Shaina. Sintió que levantó su brazo para asestarle con la daga en la yugular, y entonces, una ráfaga de viento surcó hasta su cuello, pero pasó de largo.

— ¡Shaina! ¿Por qué? — Saori abrió los ojos asustada, viendo cómo la amazona clavó la daga en el muslo de su pierna derecha.

— Porque esta no es la manera en la que yo quedaría en paz, nunca podría perdonarme matar a la diosa a la que juré servir, aunque sea de forma simbólica, sólo por el amor de un hombre que ni siquiera sé si me correspondería realmente — contestó Shaina entre lágrimas, esta vez, de una mezcla de indignación y orgullo, mientras su pierna empezaba a chorrear sangre— Es cierto que te odié con todas mis fuerzas, por todo, pero al alero de tu santuario pude comenzar una nueva vida, quizás no la que quería, pero era demasiado niña para darme cuenta de eso, incluso pude haber tenido una vida mucho peor, siendo violada, o explotada. Pero como amazona, aprendí lo que es el trabajo duro, y a pelear por algo mucho más importante, por tus ideales de paz y justicia, yo misma pasé por muchas etapas oscuras, sé que no soy una santa, pero en tu mismo Santuario conocí gente que me enseñó cosas como el amor y la amistad, esas han sido las lecciones más duras y hermosas de mi vida, y las conseguí por seguirte a ti. Todas las amazonas lo sabemos, por eso aceptamos convertirnos en tus guerreras, es por eso que no debes pedirnos perdón, una diosa jamás se equivoca, y como Saori, ya pagaste tus propios errores al sacrificarte por la humanidad, es por eso que te admiro, y aunque pueda estar enfadada contigo, siempre termino peleando de tu lado, jamás en tu contra —.

— Ya veo, gracias por lo que has dicho, y por tu inquebrantable lealtad— Saori abrazó a Shaina, y su cuerpo empezó a resplandecer con intensidad, hasta finalmente desaparecer.

La amazona quedó abrazándose a sí misma cuando la diosa se marchó, y entonces, frente a ella, apareció un manzano cargado de frutos brillantes y dorados.

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Siempre estuvo aquí? — Shaina se puso de pie, y se dio cuenta que la daga, la herida en su pierna y la sangre habían desaparecido. ¿Acaso eso había sido un hechizo de las Hespérides? ¿Del manzano? ¿O de verdad el alma de Saori había estado allí con ella? A esas alturas, debía centrarse en la misión, ya después tendría tiempo de reflexionar en todo lo sucedido. Caminando hacia el árbol, Shaina sintió su corazón mucho más ligero, como si todas sus culpas, al ser aceptadas, se hubieran esfumado. Con una ligera sonrisa, extendió uno de sus brazos y cogió una de las manzanas de oro, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas — No sé qué significó todo esto, puede que tarde en entenderlo, pero, de todas formas, gracias Athena, de mi parte ya no hay rencores, tu habitáculo puede descansar en paz —.

Con la manzana en su poder, se abrió un sendero de adoquines púrpuras que se internaban en el bosque espeso, Shaina decidió continuar su camino rumbo al templo de las Hespérides, ya que sus voces volvían a resonar dentro de su cabeza, y la invitaban a avanzar por esa dirección.

Acto VII

Tormenta de arena.

"_¿Estás perdido? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Realmente eres leal a Athena?_"

— ¡June! ¡Seiya! ¡Shaina! ¿Me escuchan? ¿Están bien? ¡Respóndanme! — Shun escuchó las voces de las Hespérides y despertó en una playa de blancas arenas, miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos, empezó a llamarlos, pero no obtuvo respuesta — Comprendo, esta es la forma en que nos separaron para que cumpliéramos nuestra misión—.

De inmediato se puso de pie y miró hacia el firmamento, tenía que verificar en dónde se encontraba, y cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, la única forma de poder hacerlo era a través de la posición de las estrellas, ya que su reloj no funcionaba dentro de esa isla.

— Ha pasado cerca de una hora, aún hay bastante tiempo para encontrar las manzanas de oro, pero ¿Por qué estoy en una playa? — Shun empezó a recorrer el lugar. Era un verdadero paraíso. Por un lado, escuchaba el fuerte oleaje del mar, varios macizos de flores le acompañaban desde el otro extremo, y sobre su cabeza iluminaban múltiples estrellas, en distintos colores e intensidades.

Todo a su alrededor estaba decorado como un enorme jardín a las orillas del mar. Mientras avanzaba, Shun descubrió un largo camino de adoquines de color marfil, que iba en paralelo al océano, y decidió seguir ese sendero para ver hasta dónde lo conducía. Mientras más avanzaba, más se impresionaba con cada flor, árbol, prado que aparecía de la nada, lleno de vegetación multicolor, y que eran iluminados por varias columnas dóricas de las cuales colgaban antorchas encendidas.

También apreció varias luciérnagas que brillaban y se colaban en medio del follaje de los árboles y plantas que encontraba en su camino, hasta que, luego de mucho andar, divisó una intensa luz brillante e intermitente. Puso mucha atención de dónde provenía, y se dio cuenta que si seguía en la dirección del camino de adoquines llegaría hasta lo que parecía ser un viejo faro, en la punta de una península que tenía la isla.

— Me pregunto si allí vivirá alguien, quizás pueda darme alguna pista sobre cómo encontrar algún manzano— dijo en voz alta y corrió apresurado por el sendero. Tardó algo de tiempo, cuando estaba por lo menos a diez metros del faro, su aguda vista, le hizo distinguir la edificación con toda claridad.

Era una torre de adobe, completamente blanca, con una puerta muy sencilla, y en la cima, tenía una baliza giratoria que le señalaba a las embarcaciones la posición de la isla. A Shun le pareció extraño que existiera ese tipo de "tecnología" en ese lugar, que parecía completamente encantado por el poder de Hera y las ninfas, pero también pensó que de alguna manera había que disimular la existencia de las divinidades con algo más mundano. Justo como ese faro.

— Me pregunto si las Hespérides sabrán usar esa baliza— se preguntó al notar que, junto al faro, se alzaba una pequeña choza de madera, y techo de paja— ¿Acaso viven ahí? ¿O alguien trabajará para ellas? — apenas formuló esta inquietud en voz alta, mientras corría, notó que un hombre alto, rubio, de cabello largo, salía de la puerta de la cabaña.

Este, al ver al extranjero que se acercaba a su faro, sonrió, y levantó una de sus manos en señal de saludo, dejando descolocado al antiguo caballero de Andrómeda, el cual, pese a la distancia, pudo reconocer de inmediato de quién se trataba.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Maestro, maestro Albiore! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin poder creer en sus propias palabras, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Shun corrió con muchas más fuerzas, dispuesto a llegar a abrazar a su maestro, quién lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, pero mientras más avanzaba, más se alejaba el faro de él.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —. Se detuvo con brusquedad al darse cuenta de que por mucho que corriese, no llegaba hasta la cabaña de Albiore — _¿Acaso estaré alucinando?_ — . pensó, pero se animó a seguir corriendo, obteniendo nuevamente el mismo resultado. No podía acercarse al faro, ni menos a su maestro Albiore.

— Esto debe ser un espejismo de las Hespérides — dijo confundido. El faro, la cabaña, su maestro, se veían tan reales ¿Por qué no podía alcanzarlos? Shun bajó la mirada entristecido, aún con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. ¿Acaso había sido engañado?

— _El único que se engaña a sí mismo, eres tú — _dijeron las Hespérides dentro de la mente de Shun.

— ¿Por qué me están diciendo eso? ¡Ustedes son muy crueles! Usar a mi maestro para intentar perderme dentro de su jardín ¡Eso es un acto cobarde! — contestó el médico lleno de indignación, apretando fuertemente los puños.

— _Nosotras no somos cobardes, pero sabemos reconocer a uno cuando lo vemos— _se burlaron esta vez — _Quiere una manzana de oro, su diosa le ha enviado en esa misión, pero un corazón lleno de culpas no puede tocar ningún fruto de nuestro jardín, sólo puede mirarlo, pero siempre será inalcanzable para él —._

— ¡Mienten! — Shun empezó a correr otra vez hacia el faro, herido por las palabras de las ninfas, pero nuevamente parecía alejarse de él, lo intentó varias veces más, no se detendría hasta que lo lograra, mientras que Albiore permanecía en la entrada de su cabaña, contemplándolo desde la distancia, y las Hespérides no paraban de reírse de él, dentro de su mente.

— _¿Por qué no te retiras, y regresas a tu vida de médico? Nunca quisiste ser un caballero de Athena, ella está en el Olimpo, y su habitáculo descansa en paz, ya nadie tiene el poder de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres— _dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, instándolo a que se rindiera.

— ¡Están equivocadas, yo siempre peleé por mi diosa, ella me dejó por escrito su última voluntad, debo conseguir esa manzana, cueste lo que cueste! — de forma persistente, Shun siguió corriendo en dirección de su maestro.

— _¡Vaya! Así que el niño tiene agallas, ya comprendemos por qué Hades lo eligió, entonces, si está tan decidido, deberá afrontar las consecuencias del caos de sus propias emociones— _dijeron las ninfas, y en ese mismo instante, se levantó una enorme tormenta de arena que se dirigió directamente hacia Shun.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo este cuando los fuertes vientos lograron alcanzarlo, y repentinamente, mientras la arena lo envolvía, su piel comenzó a arder, provocando que gritara de dolor.

— _Esta tormenta es producto de los miedos e inseguridades acumuladas por años dentro de tu corazón, ahora son libres de recorrer nuestro jardín, pueden hacer lo que quieran contigo, consumirte si lo desean ¿Acaso no es eso lo que han hecho todos estos años? —._

El médico sintió que cada partícula de arena cortaba su piel como si fueran pequeñas y finas cuchillas, su ropa estaba destrozándose, y pronto todo su cuerpo, casi desnudo, comenzó a sangrar.

— ¡Aaaghhh! — un desgarrador grito de dolor salió desde la garganta de Shun, su rostro estaba empezando a desfigurarse mientras se desangraba. Por unos instantes se quedó de pie, notando que la tempestad empezaba a disminuir, y pensó que quizás debía desistir de su misión, si quería permanecer con vida, pero ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?

Era consciente de que tenía muchísimos traumas acumulados desde su niñez, que la violencia de las guerras santas también había perturbado su mente, incluyendo la posesión de Hades. Cada día para él, se convertía en un enorme sacrificio que ya no podía soportar, recordando sus asesinatos, sus peleas, todas aquellas cosas que hizo en contra de su voluntad, y tras la partida de Ikki, y el abandono de June, la situación se hizo mucho más difícil para él. Debía convivir con miedo, inseguridad, angustia, y en soledad, salvar vidas era lo único que le quedaba, pero nunca era suficiente para él, no lograba hallar la paz.

Shun a esas alturas pensó que su misión ya no valía la pena, encontraría una muerte horrorosa en el jardín de las Hespérides, pero su alma al fin podría descansar en paz.

— _Shun, debes pelear siempre hasta el final, como un verdadero hombre—._

— _¡Qué cómodas son las cosas para ti! ¡Siempre te la pasas victimizándote, llorando y sufriendo por lo que hiciste! …al menos, estuviste ahí para tus amigos, ayudarles y pelear junto con ellos, seguiste a Athena hasta el final, y protegiste a la humanidad en el frente de batalla…si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no tendría nada de qué arrepentirme, ni menos, de qué lamentarme, porque no tendría que haber visto morir a quienes amo sin poder hacer nada por ellos—._

Los vientos de la tormenta arrastraron flores de hibisco de color rojo y rosa, y el tenue perfume llegó hasta un agonizante Shun, trayéndole el recuerdo de las palabras de su hermano Ikki, y de la última discusión que tuvo con June hace ya diez años. Era cierto, él prometió llegar hasta el final de cada batalla, u obstáculo que se le interpusiese, lo prometió antes de partir a Isla Andrómeda a su hermano, y ahora que comprendía que la amazona de Camaleón había sido espía de Athena, y que no sólo tuvo que hacer votos de silencio, sino que enfrentarse a cada misión completamente sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, entendía cuánto dolor guardaba ella dentro de su propio corazón.

Él era un hombre afortunado, ya que siempre tuvo personas que se preocuparon por él a lo largo de su vida, y eso fue motivo suficiente para perseverar y cumplir con la misión de proteger a la humanidad, para que nadie más sufriera como él lo había hecho, y ahora, convertido en médico, su trabajo no terminaba, y cada vida que lograba salvar, le hacía sentir que valía la pena estar ahí para hacer algo más que quedarse mirando. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, le había costado tanto darse cuenta de ello.

En ese momento, la tormenta empezó a hacerse más intensa nuevamente. Shun sentía que los granos de arena se colaban por entre las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, pero él concentró todo su ser, hasta que su cosmos se elevó con fuerza, creando su torrente nebular, el cual formó un halo magenta a su alrededor protegiéndolo.

— No soy un cobarde, y ya no tengo miedo, ni angustias, si sobreviví fue por mi propia voluntad, para ayudar a los demás a mi manera, es cierto que fui obligado a convertirme en caballero y servir a Athena, pero cuando comprendí mi misión, siempre cumplí con ella hasta el final, y esta vez ¡No será la excepción! ¡No me importa lo que ustedes me digan! ¡Porque creo en mí valor y mi voluntad! —.

El torrente de Shun, se convirtió entonces, en una enorme tormenta nebular que chocó con la tormenta de arena, y la dispersó en todas direcciones, regresando el jardín junto al mar, a la normalidad. El cuerpo casi destrozado del caballero de Andrómeda comenzó a moverse nuevamente, rumbo al faro donde se encontraba Albiore, sin importarle su propio sufrimiento, o si llegaría con vida hasta ese lugar.

Shun sencillamente cerró los ojos y avanzó como pudo, hasta que sus fuerzas no le dieron más, dejándose caer, entonces, unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron antes de que tocase el suelo.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacho— escuchó la voz de Albiore, y levantó el rostro para asegurarse de que efectivamente se trataba de su maestro.

Ahí estaba, con su piel bronceada, su larga y alborotada melena rubia, los ojos azulados, y esa sonrisa bondadosa que le dedicaba a sus alumnos cuando aprendían una importante lección. Shun lo abrazó con fuerzas, estaba feliz de volver a verlo, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes.

— Maestro, lo siento, lo mataron por mi culpa— dijo sinceramente, quebrándose en ese mismo momento— Le prometí reconstruir nuestro hogar y su legado a June, pero ni siquiera he sido capaz de volver al lugar donde usted nos entrenó—.

— Descuida Shun, he visto todo lo que has hecho por Athena y por mantener la paz en el mundo, no tengo nada que reprocharte, desde antes que te marcharas de Isla Andrómeda, ya sabía que te convertirías en un excelente guerrero, si mi muerte sirvió para que llegaras a eso, me siento honrado, y acepto gustoso ese sacrificio— contestó con solemnidad el difunto Caballero de Cefeo.

— Gracias maestro, nunca me cansaré de sentir gratitud por todo lo que usted hizo por mi— Shun secó sus lágrimas, y entonces se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no le dolía, ni estaba herido, era como si la tormenta de arena nunca hubiese ocurrido— Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo vi mis heridas y la sangre! — .

— En el jardín de las Hespérides debes enfrentarte a todo aquello que te causa dolor, si no eres capaz de superarlo, mueres, pero si logras transformarte, entonces puedes vivir ya sin temores— explicó Albiore, mientras un árbol emergía de la tierra junto a ellos — Este es uno de los manzanos de las ninfas, puedes coger solo un fruto, tal como lo señaló Athena en su testamento— indicó.

Shun miró los frutos mecerse con el viento a su alrededor, caminó despacio, y cogió una manzana de oro, grande y brillante. Al sostenerla entre sus manos, se sintió mucho mejor, ya no sentía aquella bruma que embargaba su corazón desde hacía tantos años.

— Ahora debes dirigirte hacia el templo de las Hespérides. Shun, antes de que te vayas, debo hacerte una pregunta— dijo con seriedad Albiore — Si tienes éxito en la misión ¿Cómo piensas vivir de ahora en adelante? —.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso maestro? — preguntó Shun sin entender demasiado lo que le decía.

— Quiero decir, cuáles son los deseos que te gustaría cumplir para tu futuro—.

— Me gusta ser médico, salvar vidas— contestó Shun, y poniendo triste su mirada, continuó— También quisiera volver con June, quizás formar una familia, pero no sé si ella quiera, de todas formas, no pienso dejarla ir sin que sepa lo que sigo sintiendo por ella, menos ahora que nos reconciliamos—.

— Y ¿Qué pasará si ella ya no corresponde a tus sentimientos? — preguntó esta vez con preocupación Albiore.

— Tendré que dejarla ir, no puedo forzarla a algo que no quiere, sé que sufriré, pero prefiero saberlo directamente de ella, así, no tendré nada de qué arrepentirme— sonrió Shun permaneciendo triste, sabía que esa era una posibilidad, aunque en el fondo, deseaba que pudieran estar nuevamente juntos.

— Suerte con eso entonces, los estaré observando desde el cosmos, por siempre, ahora, ve a dejar esa manzana al templo de las Hespérides, ten mucho éxito en lo que falta de esta misión— Albiore estrechó la mano de su discípulo.

Un nuevo camino de adoquines de color magenta se formó junto al otro por el que Shun había llegado hasta el faro, con la salvedad de que el primero, se internaba en el espeso bosque de la isla. El antiguo caballero de Andrómeda empezó a seguirlo, y antes de desaparecer entre el espeso follaje de los árboles, volteó para ver por última vez a su mentor, dándose cuenta que, mientras se esfumaba junto al faro y a la cabaña, haciéndole un gesto de despedida, tenía una mirada cargada de un profundo orgullo.

Acto VIII

Expiación.

"_¿Estás perdida? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Realmente eres leal a Athena?_"

— _Otra vez, por mucho que me esfuerce en mantenerme al margen de los deseos de Athena, ella siempre me obligará a regresar, una y otra vez, no importa cuán lejos escape, ella siempre me alcanza, y me aprisiona dentro de su voluntad, como el títere que siempre fui — _murmuró June en sueños, y entonces, sintió un poderoso y familiar cosmos hablándole, desde lo profundo de su corazón.

— _June, lo siento, siempre luchaste por mí completamente sola, y a diferencia de Ikki, quién se adaptó a la forma de vida del Fénix y a pesar de todo, tenía a Shun, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga de su lado, te las ingeniaste para no depender de nadie. Elegiste un camino diferente, sufriendo siempre en silencio esa soledad a la que tanto temías. Por mi culpa, asesinaron a tu maestro y a todos tus compañeros de armas en el pasado, me adueñé de la vida del hombre que tanto amas, y te obligué a ser mi espía en los templos de los otros dioses, aprovechándome de las habilidades del Camaleón, eso quebró para siempre tu amor hacia mí, pero lo acepto. Para enmendarme, siempre quise compensar tus servicios, pero tú nunca me lo permitiste, porque tenías claro tu deber, y por ello te pusiste una coraza más gruesa que tu armadura, y así soportar mejor la vida que como amazona a mi servicio debiste enfrentar. Esa dureza hizo en parte que fracasaras en tu relación con Shun, y quiero liberarte de ella, es por eso, que le pedí a las Hespérides que te permitiesen obtener la manzana ayudada por dos personas más, las elegí personalmente, ellas están dispuestas a acompañarte en esta misión, ahora, de ti dependerá el resultado final, sólo a ti, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, bajo tu propia responsabilidad—._

El cosmos y la voz de Athena desaparecieron, y June abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que todo cuanto su diosa había dicho, tenía razón de ser. Desde la muerte de Albiore y de la masacre de sus compañeros en Isla Andrómeda, desde el instante en que Shun decidió ir a pelear contra el santuario venciéndola en su intento por impedírselo, había decidido seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes de amazona en solitario.

Sabía que al aceptar ser la espía de Athena, su vida se convertiría en un misterio para los demás. Tendría que seguir adelante por cuenta propia, y a pesar de que lo odiaba, lo aceptó porque creyó no tener nada más que hacer en su vida como amazona, y se esmeró por cumplir de la forma más eficiente posible, obteniendo como resultado una coraza emocional casi impenetrable, incluso para el propio Shun, y en parte, el fracaso de su relación se debió a ello, además de las discrepancias de opinión, y la incapacidad de ambos por adaptarse a una vida normal.

— ¿Ya abrió los ojos? ¿Cuánto nos hará esperar esta niñita? — esta vez, June escuchó una voz desconocida.

— Oye, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tienes hasta el amanecer para obtener la manzana de oro— una segunda voz resonó cerca de ella, pero para la antigua amazona de Camaleón, esta última le resultó completamente conocida, y desagradable.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, y contemplo con una mezcla de rabia y asombro a dos hombres junto a ella. Milo de Escorpión y el otro, aunque nunca lo había visto, era un hombre muy atractivo y portaba una rosa roja muy familiar entre sus manos, si era el elegido de Athena, no podía ser otro más que aquel que fue responsable de la muerte de su maestro. Afrodita de Piscis.

— ¿A estos asesinos me mandas Athena? ¿No te parece que has sido demasiado cruel esta vez? — June habló en voz alta apretando los puños llena de indignación, poniéndose de pie. Por buenas que fueran las intenciones de su diosa, ella jamás trabajaría en equipo con ellos.

— No tenemos opción niña, por nuestros crímenes en Isla Andrómeda, no podemos descansar en paz— contestó Afrodita con seriedad en su mirada.

— Así es, necesitamos cumplir esta misión contigo para poder descansar en paz, por eso te hemos estado esperando en este jardín desde que terminó la batalla contra Zeus— intentó explicar Milo, pero June se alejó de ellos de inmediato.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! — El Caballero dorado de Escorpión fue tras la amazona, quién les había dado la espalda para marcharse.

— ¡No me toques! — contestó esta con hostilidad, al sentir la mano de aquel hombre intentando sostenerla por uno de sus hombros para detenerla— Cumpliré con esta misión sola—.

— Pero es una orden de Athena y además…— insistió Milo, pero por respuesta, recibió una bofetada de la antigua amazona de Camaleón.

— Qué conveniente que sea una orden de Athena que tenga que trabajar con ustedes para que puedan descansar en los campos Elíseos, después de haber asesinado a mi familia injustamente obedeciendo las órdenes del falso patriarca—.

Milo estaba empezando a irritarse ante el comportamiento terco de June, pero ante esas palabras cargadas de una verdad venenosa, no tenía mucho con qué defenderse, ya que, a diferencia de Afrodita quién siempre supo la verdad de Saga y lo apoyó, creyendo en sus propias convicciones, él había sido manipulado como un niño pequeño.

— Déjenme en paz, puedo conseguir esa manzana de oro yo sola, no necesito a ningún caballero dorado a mi lado, menos a unos asesinos como ustedes—.

Enfadada, la amazona volvió a darles la espalda, y empezó a caminar por la rivera de un ancho río que surcaba por entre medio de un bosque de sauces, en donde había despertado.

— Te dije que esa niñita era testaruda y que se negaría— escuchó Milo decir a Afrodita.

— Pero Athena nos pidió que la protegiéramos— contestó preocupado.

— Lo sé, pero liquidamos a sus compañeros de entrenamiento y a su maestro, es natural que nos odie y se niegue a aceptar nuestra ayuda. A pesar de ser una orden de Athena, ella no es como el Caballero de Andrómeda, no confía en nosotros— Afrodita empezó a juguetear con la rosa roja que tenía entre sus manos.

— Entonces debemos seguirla, hay que encontrar alguna manera de que acepte nuestra ayuda— Milo empezó a caminar rumbo a la misma dirección que había tomado June.

— Puede ser, como también puede que no la quiera— comentó Afrodita siguiendo a Milo.

— No digas eso, ya sabes lo que nos pasará si June no nos acepta como compañeros en esta misión— el caballero de Escorpión habló esta vez preocupado.

— ¡Qué fastidio depender de esa chiquilla! fuimos leales a Athena en la guerra contra Hades y con eso saldamos nuestros pecados con nuestra diosa, pero matamos a personas inocentes, es por eso que no se nos acepta ni en los Elíseos, ni en el Tártaro, ni mucho menos en el Olimpo, como pasó con los demás, a menos que June nos perdone— comentó Afrodita— Pero, ni siquiera nos quiere escuchar ¿Qué te hace pensar que recapacitará sobre la opinión que tiene de nosotros? Para ella, seguimos siendo unos asesinos, y no tuvo ningún problema en hacérnoslo notar—.

— Maldición, tiene que haber alguna manera de que entienda que esto lo hacemos por Athena y por su bien— bufó Milo, apurando su paso para alcanzar a la amazona.

— También por el nuestro Milo, si ella fracasa y muere en esta misión, los tres seremos prisioneros de estos jardines por la eternidad— Afrodita tenía una expresión desaliñada en el rostro, y también apuró más el paso. No podían perder a June de vista.

Pasó el tiempo. June estaba perdida dentro del bosque de sauces. Caminaba tomando distintas rutas, también intentó guiarse por las estrellas, pero no importaba cuan experta fuera, no lograba encontrar la salida de ese lugar, además, sabía que Milo y Afrodita la estaban siguiendo. Era inútil decirles que no quería su ayuda, porque como caballeros dorados eran tanto o más obstinados que ella en el cumplimiento de su deber, más aún, si el descanso de sus almas dependía de ello.

— _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué ellos? Athena, entiendo lo que quieres que aprenda de esta prueba, pero no puedo, tampoco quiero hacerlo realmente, hay seis poderosas razones para no perdonarlos, y cada una de ellas tiene un nombre y una constelación…Tal vez Shun pueda haberlo logrado, pero yo no— _pensó apretando sus puños molesta.

— _¿Estás renunciando a tu misión? — _escuchó que preguntaron las Hespérides dentro de su cabeza.

— ¡Claro que no! Es solo que la forma me desagrada por completo, tiene que haber otra solución— contestó June en voz alta mirando en todas direcciones.

— ¿Está hablando sola? — dijo Milo escuchando a la antigua amazona, escondido tras un sauce— Esto puede estar afectándole—.

— Claro que no, deben ser las Hespérides, seguro le hablan directo a su cerebro— le contestó Afrodita, quién se hallaba oculto tras otro sauce cercano al de Milo.

— _Athena nos dejó instrucciones claras sobre tu misión, el manzano sólo brotará si perdonas a Milo de Escorpión y a Afrodita de Piscis—_ insistieron las Hespérides.

— De acuerdo…los perdono ¿Oyeron? ¡Milo de Escorpión y Afrodita de Piscis, tienen mi perdón! —. Dijo June completamente seria, sin siquiera mover un músculo de su rostro.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — Milo y Afrodita estaban confundidos al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia mujer.

— ¡Salgan de su escondite! Sé que me han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo— June dio la vuelta para quedar mirando a los sauces donde los caballeros dorados permanecían escondidos. Ambos no tuvieron razón alguna para quedarse en sus posiciones, y caminaron hacia el lugar donde les esperaba la amazona, quién posó su mirada inexpresiva en ellos.

— ¿De verdad nos perdonas? — se atrevió a preguntar Milo.

— Eso es lo que tengo que hacer, y es lo que quieren escuchar ¿No es así? — contestó June— Pero no importa lo mucho que me esmere en decirles lo que quieren, ustedes, las Hespérides y Athena, yo no lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón, es por eso que el manzano no germinará—.

— ¿Entiendes lo que sucederá con lo que has dicho niña? —. Afrodita abrió los ojos asombrado de la actitud de June.

— Lo sé, yo moriré y al igual que ustedes, me quedaré atrapada en este jardín para siempre—.

Debido a sus estudios de antropología y a las misiones que cumplió para Athena, June sabía claramente lo que ocurriría dentro de ese jardín, apenas Hyoga les explicó donde irían. Sus voluntades serían puestas a prueba, para poder conseguir la manzana de oro de la inmortalidad, y de fracasar, serían prisioneros del jardín para siempre. Sabía también, que no podía confiarles la verdadera naturaleza de la misión a los demás, Hyoga, en privado, le había advertido que no debía dar más información que aquella que él pudiese brindarles, porque su diosa así lo había ordenado. Jamás pensó que, con todo su conocimiento, la prueba para ella sería tan difícil.

— Entonces ¿estás rindiéndote?— Esta vez, las Hespérides hablaron en voz alta, a los tres mortales presentes.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero entiendan que, si no lo siento desde el corazón, mi perdón no liberará a nadie, menos a estos asesinos— explicó June— el perdón se gana, no se regala, es por eso que haré las cosas a mi manera, Athena dijo que me daba dos compañeros para esta misión, pero no especificó el cómo debían ayudarme en ella, sólo quiere que mi alma esté en paz con estos hombres, la forma, la decido yo—.

— ¿Entonces qué propones para perdonar a estos caballeros dorados?_ — _preguntaron las Hespérides ante la expectación de Milo y Afrodita.

— Quiero una pelea contra ustedes dos, al mismo tiempo—. Contestó la amazona con una mirada glacial— si me vencen serán perdonados, si les gano, moriré sin perdonarlos y nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que nos estás haciendo el trabajo demasiado fácil para el odio que nos tienes? — contestó Afrodita.

— No puedes vencernos, nosotros somos superiores a una amazona de bronce como…— Milo estaba a punto de terminar de hablar, cuando el cosmos de June se expandió de golpe, liberando una energía aterradora, que los empujó con fuerza a Afrodita y a él contra los sauces.

— No crean que los cinco caballeros de bronce favoritos de Athena fueron los únicos en alcanzar el séptimo sentido, ustedes no saben nada del Camaleón, ¡No saben nada de mí! — . Se burló June lanzándose contra sus oponentes, quienes de inmediato se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Tanto Afrodita como Milo al comprender que la mujer delante de ellos estaba a su nivel, decidieron pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Si la vencían, estaban seguros de que obtendrían su genuino perdón, y con ello, la libertad de sus almas.

Pero para su sorpresa, el poder de June había crecido de tal manera, que incluso juntos, les era difícil poder siquiera tocarla. Mientras que, para ella, todo no era más que un juego aburrido destinado a atemorizar a esos dorados engreídos que en el pasado destruyeron su hogar y a su familia.

Había tenido que pasar por mucho para obtener ese poder, alcanzar no sólo el séptimo, sino que también el octavo sentido. Su camino había sido en solitario, para todos era desconocido con cuánta gente, guerreros y dioses negoció, contra cuantos peleó, a cuantos asesinó en medio de las guerras santas para poder lograr la paz y mantener a Athena informada de los movimientos de sus enemigos, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que las de Shun, para protegerla, para cumplir todos sus deseos, para preservar la paz en el mundo, incluso aunque estuviera insatisfecha con el camino elegido, aun así, no se arrepentía de nada.

— _¡Chamaeleon rainbow scales! — _de las largas uñas de June salieron millones de filosas escamas multicolores más allá de la velocidad de la luz, aunque no llevaba puesta su armadura, ni portaba su látigo, su cosmos y su técnica especial eran suficientes para hacerle frente a sus oponentes, quienes, a esas alturas, habían recibido una enorme paliza, y los cortes de las escamas, hacían que sus cuerpos sangraran desde todos lados.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están los poderosos Milo de Escorpión y Afrodita de Piscis? — comenzó a burlarse de nuevo de ellos, cogiéndolos del cuello con ambas manos y levantándolos por sobre su cabeza— ¿Qué sucede? ¿De nuevo un santo de bronce resultó ser más poderoso que ustedes? No crean que esto me resulta divertido, siempre soñé con hacerlos pedazos con mis propias manos, pero no imaginé que sería tan fácil, hasta me resulta ofensivo que escorias como ustedes hayan matado a mis amigos y a mi maestro—.

Con una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro, June arrojó a ambos caballeros contra el suelo. Le dio una patada en el estómago a Afrodita, y con uno de sus tacones, aplastó la cabeza de Milo bajo su botín.

— _Afrodita… ¿Puedes escucharme? — _Milo intentó hablar con su cosmos, mientras June lo seguía golpeando.

— _Sí…Milo…ella, está por encima de nuestro poder…— _contestó este a duras penas, intentando ponerse de pie. Sus rosas, habían sido destruidas por las escamas del cosmos de June, y se encontraba completamente desarmado.

— _Por nuestros errores, hemos creado un monstruo— _murmuró Milo casi al borde de perder el aliento— _¿Qué haremos? —._

— _A este ritmo,_ _el odio hacia nosotros la consumirá por completo, y su alma, estará tan perdida como las nuestras, creo que…fallaremos en esta misión—._

June dejó tirado el cuerpo de del caballero de Escorpión, sobre la ribera del río, y se abalanzó para seguir golpeando a Afrodita de Piscis.

— Shun no estuvo ese día, él sólo lleva el dolor de la pérdida dentro de sí, pero no los recuerdos, la rabia, ni la impotencia que he guardado dentro de mi corazón todos estos años, al ver como todas las personas que amaba eran destruidas por ustedes sin poder hacer nada por ellos, ¿Pensaron que por Athena olvidaría a mis compañeros y a mi maestro? ¿Creyeron que con la victoria de Shun les perdonaría todo el daño que hicieron durante la masacre de Isla Andrómeda? Athena seleccionó muy bien a mis compañeros en esta misión, creí que nunca tendría la oportunidad de vengarme con ustedes muertos, pero al fin tengo mi propia recompensa al dolor con el que he vivido todos estos años—.

June continuó golpeando a Afrodita con fiereza, y lo arrojó encima de Milo, cuando se sintió satisfecha.

— Niña…no sabes…lo equivocado que es el camino que estás eligiendo, ni Albiore, ni tus amigos querrían esto para ti— intentó hablar el caballero de Piscis intentando nuevamente ponerse en pie, esta vez volviendo a elevar su cosmos— ellos…desean tu felicidad—.

— Así es, Athena…nos pidió que te acompañáramos en esta misión, pero nunca nos explicó qué teníamos que hacer— Milo también empezó a aumentar su cosmos, y a ponerse a duras penas de pie— ahora nos hemos dado cuenta que…tenemos que salvar tu alma…para que no termines igual que nosotros—.

— Inténtenlo, los espero con ansias, atáquenme como lo hicieron con mis amigos, con mi maestro, desgarren mi cuerpo, háganlo sangrar de la misma forma, ya les he hecho sentir el mismo terror que ustedes les provocaron a ellos, si no son capaces de vencerme, no recibirán mi perdón, pero si tengo que quedarme en este jardín para siempre, sólo el hecho de que se queden conmigo y jamás puedan descansar en paz, me llena de satisfacción, aceptaré ese castigo con toda la dicha de que no caeré sola ¡Ustedes caerán conmigo! —. June rio por primera vez dentro de la contienda, Milo y Afrodita pensaron que, a esas alturas, la amazona había enloquecido. Pero no podían perder, ni por sus almas, ni por la de ella.

El cosmos del caballero de Piscis empezó a rodear el cosmos de June, y muchas rosas de color rojo aparecieron a su alrededor. Hablando a través de sus cosmos, se habían puesto de acuerdo. Él envenenaría el aire alrededor de la amazona, y ya paralizada por el perfume de las rosas, Milo usaría en ella su aguja de Antares. Ambos estaban más que decididos, sabían que June no les haría el camino fácil, pero cumplirían la misión que les encomendó Athena, proteger a la amazona, para expiar sus propias culpas, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Mientras Afrodita llenaba todo a su alrededor con nuevas rosas hechas a base de su propio cosmos, Milo atacó a June para distraerla, y así, que pudiera inhalar el perfume floral. Cruzaron una multitud de golpes, que ella logró atajar esta vez con dificultad, el caballero de Escorpión, para complicar más las cosas, comenzó a lanzar sus agujas escarlatas, algunas fueron bloqueadas, y otras dieron en el blanco. Cuando finalmente notaron que la amazona estaba empezando a debilitarse por el aire envenenado, Milo se dispuso a dar el ataque final.

— ¡Aguja de Antares! — gritó decidido a vencerla, imaginando que ella haría todo lo posible por detener su ataque, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

La sorpresa de ambos caballeros fue enorme, al darse cuenta en los últimos segundos, que June bajó la guardia a propósito, y recibió de lleno la Aguja de Antares de Milo en su pecho, cayendo de rodillas mientras los puntos donde había recibido las agujas escarlatas, empezaban a sangrar de forma descontrolada.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — dijo Milo confuso ante la amazona sangrante.

— Porque así tenía que ser— contestó ella, mientras varias lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

— ¡Bajaste la guardia! ¿Acaso no querías que nuestras almas quedaran atrapadas aquí por siempre? — dijo atónito Afrodita, aún sin poder creer el cambio radical de la amazona durante el combate.

— Albiore de Cefeo, Karya de Vulpécula, Amira de Columba, Mateo de Volans, Ryszard de Delphinus, y…— June sacó un trébol de cuatro hojas seco por el paso de los años, de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina— Donnelly de Boyero, ellos, son las seis razones por las que no puedo perdonarles lo que les hicieron, pero…hay alguien más a quién no puedo perdonar, y la odio, mucho más que a ustedes—.

Milo y Afrodita se miraron entre sí sin comprender. Habían ganado, obtendrían el perdón de la amazona, pero, técnicamente, ella se dejó vencer, y eso les dejó completamente consternados.

— ¡Cómo hubiera deseado tener este poder en aquel entonces! Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte, ellos seguirían aquí conmigo. Sé lo que deben estar pensando, si ese era mi verdadero problema ¿Por qué los desafié a una pelea? Y lo único que puedo responderles es que fue por orgullo, quería ver hasta donde llegaba mi cosmos, y cuando me di cuenta que los superé a ustedes dos juntos, entendí que jamás podría estar en paz conmigo misma siendo la vencedora, por eso me dejé derrotar, porque quería que mi cuerpo sufriera el mismo calvario que mis amigos y mi maestro, esta es la forma en que elegí expiar mis propias culpas—.

— Niña ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Jugaste con nosotros todo este tiempo? — dijo indignado Afrodita.

— No. Athena me dio la libertad de realizar esta misión junto a dos personas a las que debía perdonar, pero…las manzanas de las Hespérides solo aparecen ante alguien que es capaz de enfrentar por sí solo a su propia voluntad, eso me hizo reflexionar que, la única razón por la que no era capaz de perdonarlos a ustedes, es porque no podía perdonarme a mí misma— explicó June, poniéndose de pie a duras penas, mientras, al mismo tiempo, junto a ella, empezó a germinar un árbol del cual brotaron muchas manzanas de color dorado.

— ¡Las manzanas de las Hespérides! — dijeron asombrados Milo y Afrodita, mientras June cogía una de ellas.

— Pero ¿Cómo es posible que hayan aparecido? Se supone que tu perdón debe ser genuino— habló esta vez Milo, entonces, ambos se dieron cuenta que las heridas de June habían sanado, y ella les sonreía con la resplandeciente manzana entre sus manos.

— Ya lo hice, desde lo profundo de mi corazón. Si eligen ir a los campos Elíseos, díganle a mis amigos y a mi maestro que al igual que Shun, yo también pude vengarlos, entre ustedes y yo, ya no hay nada pendiente, gracias por ayudarme en esta última misión—.

Milo y Afrodita sonrieron ante la amazona, quisieron darle las gracias por liberarlos, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, ella ya se había marchado por un camino de adoquines turquesa, internándose en lo profundo de un nuevo bosque que apareció al terminar la prueba.

Del manzano cayeron dos frutos, y ambos caballeros los tomaron para comer de ellos.

— ¿Cuál es el camino que elegirás Milo? — preguntó Afrodita— ¿Los Elíseos o el Olimpo? —.

— Mi amor por Athena es incondicional, he decidido estar con ella en el Olimpo ¿Y tú Afrodita? — contestó el Caballero de Escorpión.

— Yo quiero descansar de esta vida, iré a los campos Elíseos, para deleitarme con las rosas de sus jardines, además, alguien debe decirle a los caballeros de Isla Andrómeda que fueron vengados por sus guerreros más poderosos— sonrió el caballero de Piscis.

— Entonces, esta es una despedida—. Sentenció Milo.

— No lo sé, la vida da muchas vueltas ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar, en los Elíseos, en el Olimpo o donde sea que esté nuestro nuevo destino— declaró Afrodita de forma reflexiva.

Ambos comieron de las manzanas, y sus cuerpos se disolvieron en el aire, como las esporas de un diente de León, y dos cálidas llamas de cosmoenergía volaron en direcciones opuestas, una rumbo al inframundo y la otra, directo al cielo, junto a su diosa.

* * *

Bien, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como siempre quedo atenta a sus reviews, y la aventura de Seiya es la que queda pendiente ;) no la quise agregar aquí, porque siento que con Shaina, Shun y June les dejé suficiente estrés xD ¿A qué deberá enfrentarse nuestro caballero de Pegaso? ¿Logrará cumplir la misión? ¿O quedará atrapado en el jardín de las Hespérides para siempre? ¿Qué sucederá con Shaina si Seiya no lo logra? ¿June querrá darse una nueva oportunidad con Shun? nos leemos en el próximo (y espero último) capítulo :)


End file.
